Deviously Diverted
by Aki-Shi-Kitsune's
Summary: Sequel to The Slyest Theives. So Can the gang get a vacation? Absolutely! Not. Koenma needs their help...again. Will they manage just once to get a day free? Probably not.
1. Chapter 1

**Kay, well, hope ya'll will like the first chapter. Can't wait for reactions.**

**Kit**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Beach House #13**

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"Looking for the keys. I know I put them here somewhere." Takara muttered as she plowed through a large mass of dirty clothing. A soft sigh came from Kurama as Takara halted. A light twitch ran through her body, "What was that?" She asked almost to calmly.

"Nothing." Kurama replied as he started to help look for the keys.

"Ohhh no! That was a scoff. Do you have a problem?"

"No. Nothing Takara, nothing at all."

"Oh, if you have something to say, then spit it out pretty boy."

"Thank you for the compliment but I have nothing to say." Kurama answered simply, trying to avoid the confrontation.

"Kurama..."

"Takara." Takara's jaw clicked in annoyance at his repetition.

"Tell me what you meant." Kurama let out another soft sigh, "THERE IT IS AGAIN!"

"What!?"

"That scoff/ sigh!"

"What? What scoff-sigh?"

"That little-" Here Takara mimicked the sound, "Thing!"

"That isn't a thing, it's what I do!"

"It is not! Whenever I lose something you always do that!"

"Well you lose things frequently."

"AH-HA! That's it!"

"That's what?"

"That's the scoff reason!"

"Scoff Reason? Takara, don't you think you're over-reacting?"

"Over-reacting...OVER REACTING?! OHHH NO!! I mean, you think I'm over reacting, but am I?!"

"Takara...deep breaths."

"HA!" Takara screamed as she whisked a pair of keys out ofher underwear drawer, "I'm going for a drive!"

"Takara, we have to go to that party."

"Walk!"

"Takara, are you alright?"

"NO! Kurama! We've been living together for how long now? Almost five years!? And you still get annoyed with me at the way I've always lived!"

"Maybe if you kept things neater you wouldn't be so chaotic all the time!"

"Chaotic?! CHAOTIC?! IF YOU WANNA SEE CHAOTIC WE CAN TAKE IT ONTO THE PRACTICE MATS! BETTER YET WE CAN JUST TAKE IT OUTSIDE ON NO MATS!"

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME!?"

"CHALLENGING! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE! AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ACTING SUPERIOR TO ME! I HAVE MORE EXPERIENCE IN CERTAIN PROFESSIONS THAT YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BELIEVE!"

"LIKE WHAT?! BEING A SLUT!?" Kurama's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. Takara froze.

"..."

"Takara...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. Honest. I swear."

"From someone like Yusuke, I was expecting that. But from YOU the person who's supposed to be with me for the rest of my life, or so he says, I would never have dreamed. I NEVER would have thought...that those words would come out of your mouth. And I had no clue they'd hurt THIS much. I'm not going to that party tonight." Takara said as tears fell from her eyes. She put her hand over her mouth as she dashed out of the house, leaving the keys on the steps and the door ajar.

Kurama sighed, resting his head on his arm.

"Daddy!!!!" Shuku cried when Kurama was about to go after Takara. Kurama sighed and went to Shuku's room to wait for the sitter to come before leaving to look for Takara.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Kitsune: ...ouch.**

**Shi:...**

**Kitsune: uhm...I think she's speechless.**

**Aki: -jaw dropped, eye twitching-**

**Kitsune: I think she is too. uhmmmm eh heh heh right, well then, Trouble in Paradise? Perhaps.**

**TTYL,**

**Aki-Shi-Kitsune's**


	2. Chapter 2

Shi: Alright, here we are, chapter 2!  
Aki: As usual, disclaimers apply, yada yada.. now onto the chapter, I wanna read it!  
Kit: Me too!  
Shi: Haha, guess we should be moving right along then. Be forewarned, it's sad.. to me anyways...

Mizuki bid her British friends good bye with a wide smile as she entered into her home, ready to go about cooking dinner and cleaning up the house some. No sooner was she in the door, however, when Hiei stomped into the room and gave her a death glare.

"Decided to finally come back, I see?" Hiei snapped angrily, lashing out at the wolf demoness.

Mizuki bristled at the remark. "Hiei, I just left a few hours ago. I TOLD you I was going to get some ice cream with some friends," she commented as calmly as she could. She didn't see how everything seemed to be going straight down the drain for them.

Everything had started out great when Hiei, Mizuki, and Jamie moved to Britain, but after the first year or so, it had steadily gotten worse. As Mizuki made some British friends, Hiei seemed to grow bitter. He seemed to hate the fact that she would want to go out and have fun once a while, fun that didn't include him for once.

Mizuki tried to keep their arguments to a minimum, but when the two did swap angry words and insults, she made sure that Jamie was away at a friend's house or something so he wouldn't have to hear. It would break his heart to hear them fight the way they did so often now.

The wolf was almost at her wit's end. She didn't know what else to do. She'd tried everything she could think of, and she had about reached her breaking point. And today just so happened to be when the straw broke that camel's back.

"You do remember that you have a family in this house? You can't just go gallivanting off whenever you please, Wolf!" Hiei thundered furiously, his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"How could I forget? I know that, Hiei, I do! But, I cook, I clean, I take care of everything to make sure that you and Jamie are comfortable! I spend most of my time here, and then when I finally get the chance to go out and have some fun with some of my friends, you get like this..." Mizuki's voice went from loud and angry to soft and hurt. "I love you both.. so very much..."

"Really? Because I'm not so sure you do," Hiei accused quietly, crimson eyes flaring with rage. He took a step towards the shocked demoness. "Living with you now, I can see that you are nothing but a conniving, lying piece of filth..."

"And, just what, pray tell, have I lied to you about?" Mizuki demanded, tears clinging to her lashes as she blinked her eyes furiously to keep from crying. How could Hiei honestly think anything like this about her?

"Why did you suddenly need friends five years ago? If you loved Jamie and myself so much, why did you need anyone else?" Hiei growled, his temper continuing to build. "I let you do as you wished for a while, that is until I figured out what you must have been doing. I thought long and hard about it..." He scowled at her deeply.

"And?" Mizuki prompted choking back a sob.

"How many?" Hiei asked icily, a cold smirk drawing on his face, "how many guys have you been with in the past five years? I'm sure your 'friends' are just around to cover up the truth of what you really do when you go out."

Mizuki couldn't breath. "H-how co-could y-you think tha-that? You are n-not insinuating what I think y-you might be.." Her voice trailed off helplessly as her legs gave the feeling of wanting to buckle beneath her. She hoped and prayed that Jamie was upstairs asleep or busy doing something else up stairs. He could not hear this...

"What, am I not enough for you, wolf? You have to go so far as to LIE and CONNIVE. Why not just tell me the truth? I'm a big boy, I can handle it. It isn't like I haven't ever been hurt before," Hiei growled, hands clenched so tight that blood oozed from where his claws had broken the skin.

"I've done nothing, Hiei! I swear," Mizuki nearly begged. She tried to push her tears away and keep them at bay as she fought to breathe. "I've kept up with all the housework and done everything I could. Then the moment I want to see some friends of mine, you get so bent out of shape! What's wrong with you!? You know that I would NEVER do anything like that! I don't sleep around Hiei! I'd never do that to you..." Her voice came out finally in a whisper, her eyes staring sadly at the ground.

Hiei screamed a curse and rushed forward to grip Mizuki's upper arm tightly, causing the wolf to wince as her skin bruised under the pressure. "You're LYING. Shut up! Enough with the lies, wolf!" he bellowed and grabbed her other arm in his free hand. He roughly shook her a few times, glaring into her face as she whimpered and cried out. He released one of her arms, but only to slap her across the face.

Two gasps echoed forth. The first one was from Mizuki as teared welled up in her eyes. It wasn't just the fact that he had slapped her, but that the direction she was now looking stood about a nine-year-old Jamie, eyes wide with tears staining his cheeks. He'd been the second one to gasp.

Hiei, furious that Mizuki seemed to not be paying attention to him any longer, snapped his head to see what had caught her interest. He froze when he saw Jamie, crying and upset. In horror, Hiei's eyes widened and he looked back to Mizuki, who had shut her eyes and turned her head away from both Jamie and Hiei. In horror, he realized what he had done. His hands trembled as they lost their grip on Mizuki while the wolf collapsed onto the ground sobbing silently. He took a half a step back and looked wide-eyed down at his own hands before making fists of them.

"What have I done...?" he asked himself in the silence as tears sprang to his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and muttered, "I'm sorry.." Though Mizuki wasn't sure who the apology was for, probably more for Jamie than herself, seeing as she knew how much the fire demon cared about the boy. Within an instant, the front door stood open, and Hiei was gone.

Shi: So??  
Kat and Aki: HARSH!  
Shi: Yeah, I know.. -sweatdrops- Sorry, I've been in a cruddy mood all week, so.. eheh... lol. Anyways, see you next chapter!  
Kat and Aki: -silence-


	3. Chapter 3

Aki- DAMN!

Kit- ?

Shi- My chapter.

Aki- YEAH! Harsh woman HARSH! But awesome all the same. Anyways!

Kit- We don't own anything but the plot and the OCS.

Shi- ONTO THE CHAPTER!!!!!****

_**XXXXXXXXXX **_

Aki fell back onto the couch and closed her eyes, she was dead tired. She had just gotten home from doing the shopping, and a few other things, she'd been out all day and she didn't want to do anything. Just as she was about to get up to go see if Aetwen had made any 'messes' Sesshomaru walked in the door.

"Hi..." Aki said.

"Aren't you supposed to go shopping?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I did. I was just about to put everything away, after I checked to make sure that Aetwen didn't make any messes." Aki answered.

"Uh-huh."

"I was!"

"Uh-huh."

"Don't start with me..." Aki warned.

"You know, you've been slacking off since we moved in together." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey! I may procrastinate, but I don't slack off." Aki growled at him.

"Then why is it that every time I walk into this house you're sitting down on the couch, usually asleep!?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Maybe because I FINISHED everything that I was supposed to do, and was tired?!"

"Why are you tired so much!? Even the cat doesn't sleep as much as you do!"

"I don't know! I'm not a day person! I'm more active at night than I am now! Ever take that into consideration?!" Aki growled at him, she was now on the other side of the couch, standing up and glaring at Sesshomaru.

"You don't do anything at night! You sleep then too! All you do is sleep!"

"Then why is it that the fridge is always stocked?! No thanks to you for that I might add! I do that so we don't starve! You eat more than I do! How much weight have you put on!?"

"I do not eat more than you! You sit there and munch all day!"

"Yeah! SMALL snacks! Mr. I have a 3 course meal for snack!"

"I DO NOT!"

"BULLSHIT!"

Aki and Sesshomaru went on about all the stupid little things that pissed each other off, and then stormed into different rooms, Sesshomaru was in their room and Aki was in the room that Aetwen usually inhabited.

_Are you al-?_ Aetwen asked.

"Shut up." Aki ordered in a cold tone, without even looking at him.

_Let it al-_.

"I SAID! SHUT UP! SO DO IT YOU STUPID LITTLE BIRD!" Aki growled at him, her silver eyes flashed red, showing how pissed off she was, Aetwen imediatly fell silent, sensing that her curses were looking for a way to vent.****

_**XXXXXXXXXX **_

Aki- Okay, not all that good, I didn't really know what to do with them, but, that's what I got.

Kit- Review.

Shi- Please.

All- BYE! 


	4. Chapter 4

**ALRIGHT! NEXT CHAPTER!! **

**Thanks fer Reviewing guy(s)/ gal(s)!!!!**

**TTYL,**

**Kitsune**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**5 years after The Split**

"Hi Aunt Takara, is Shuku there?" Jamie asked after Takara had picked up the phone and happily greeted her 12 year old nephew.

"She's doing homework right now, but she can take a break," Takara said, Jamie laughed at the exception and waited while Takara called Shuku over to the phone, "Here she is Jamie. Don't hang up on each other when you're done, I'd like to talk to Mizuki."

"Will do Aunt Takara." Jamie answered.

"Jamie!!" Shuku suddenly yelled as Jamie laughed.

"Hey Shuku! Told ya I'd call ya back."

"Shuku knew you would! Jamie's always kind to Shuku. He NEVER breaks his promises."

"You know it. So what are you up to squirt?"

"Shuku was doing homework!"

"What's your homework?" Jamie asked as he played his game. DDR music was blasting through the phone as he played the game on the mats and suddenly slipped, "ACK! Ow..."

"Jamie are you alright?" Mizuki asked.

"I'm fine mom!" Jamie answered.

"Jamie go boom?"

"Yeah, Jamie go boom. Hard." Jamie answered with a laugh.

"Jamie okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lemme just change this game real quick and you can tell me what your homeworrk was."

"Okay!" Shuku's chipper voice replied. Jamie pulled the mat out of the controller port and plugged in a hand held controller, switching the DDR game for Grand Theft Auto 2.

"Kay Shuku, all set to hear ya out." Jamie said into the phone as he pressed it against his shoulder while he rapidly hit buttons on the controller.

"Coloring! Shuku has to color fiiiiive pages!"

"Wow! Are you learning anything special?"

"YupYup! Shuku and her classmates are learning the Alphabet! A is for Alligator! B is for Baboon! C is for the Cat! D is for a Dog! And E is for an Elephant!" Shuku yelled.

"Do you know the rest?"

"YupYup! Shuku catches on quick! Mommy said so! F is for Frog, G is for Gorilla, H is for a Heron, I is for Insects, J is for Jaguar, K is for Kangaroo, L is for a Lizard, M is for a Monkey, N is for a Newt, O is for an Ostrich, P is for a Pig," Here Shuku paused and gave a humourus 'snort snort' "Q is for a Queen Bee, R is for a Rat, S is for a Snake, T is for a Tutle! U is for an Umbrella Bird -protected from the rain! V is for a Vulture, W is the Walrus, big and fat! X is a Xenops high in the trees! Y is a Yak high on the mountains, and Z is a Zebra far, far away!"

"..What the heck is Xenops?" Jamie asked.

"Some kind of bird.." Shuku trailed off as they both laughed.

"AGH!! DIE DIE DIE! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jamie suddenly yelled as a loud crash came from the TV.

"JAMIE! DID I JUST HEAR YOU SWEARING!?" Mizuki screamed.

"NO MA'AM! THAT WAS THE GAME!" Jamie yelled back.

"Jamie what does that mean?" Shuku asked. Jamie twitched.

'_Aw maaaaan I fergot the squirt was on the phone! DARN IT!_' He thought.

"Uhhmmm, it's avery bad word that you should never say, got it?"

"Shuku understands! Oh! Shuku's mommy wants to talk to Jamie's mommy!"

"Kay Shuku, have fun coloring!"

"Shuku will! Byebye Jamie!"

"MOOMMMMMM!!!" Jamie yelled as Mizuki came in.

"What?"

"Aunt Takara wants to talk to you."

"Oh dear. This won't be good." Mizuki said getting ready to here information about a recent fight with Kurama.

"Nope...AGH!! NOOOO!!!!! I DIDN'T TURN THAT WAY YOU FRICKIN-AGHHH!!! NOOO!!!" Jamie screamed as he pressed buttons like a maniac. Mizuki raised an eyebrow at her son before returning her attention to the phone and greeting her sister as she started off on the nuisance of the Kitsune and Mizuki retaliated with her Koorime. She'd never tell her sister of the one day though, the one where he had snapped and hit her. She'd never say it. And it was just locked away for now. In a secret box between her, Jamie, and Hiei. But ohhhhh how they fought now. No punches, no slaps, no kicks, no physical contact, but somehow, just the words, felt like whips laced with poison, dirt, and diamonds, digging out their skin and leaving them to become puss-filled infections. Everytime a fight was started, Jamie would sneak out of the house and head over to his friend Malcolm's where Malcolm's other best friend Vivian would come over and they'd chatter away.

Since Jamie'd come with his parents to Britain and became a part of they're (now 'famous' group) Three Musketeers band, they had been hanging out a lot and Vivian was getting to be a bit more dressy. Not that the boys minded, hey, whatever she was comfortable in. She still hung out with them and they played Video games to no end. The boys were comfortable just being themselves and picking on the poor girl. But when either one need the shoulder, she was there. With the good smelling perfume, and a box of tissues. Jamie often just talked, they seemed to be closer than Malcolm who didn't mind, seeing as Vivian was his half-sister. He was just looking out for her was all, the other day when he hit Jamie in the head with a rock and knocked him outta the tree while he was looking to find Vivian, they were playing Hide-and-Seek...but uh...Jamie seemed to do more Seeking than hiding...at all.

Other than the few "accidents" and all, they were good friends, and even though she was a girl, they had Vivian over for a lot of sleep overs and stuff. Malcolm liked to tease Jamie and eventually caught onto his crush on his half-sister. Geez, can't guys take a break from harrasing each other?

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**1 Month Later**

Shuku ripped open a package that had arrived for her for Christmas. It was FINALLY Christmas and she was able to rip open the package from Jamie. Of course it was a new game for her PS2, a DDR game in fact and as Kurama hooked it up and Takara laughed at his failed attempts at figuring it out, Shuku opened her other gifts. Kurama gave up and gave the stuff to Takara who got things sorted and hooked up in only a matter of ten minutes.

Aki was over with her cheery old self as she and Shuku got the game started. Shuku picked Beginner while Aki went up to light. They choes characters and everything and the Ishbalan Cafe song started to play while they went at it.

"DIE DIE DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shuku screamed happily. Not in the least understandingly her fault as she smiled. Aki let out a shriek of surprise as she fell after slipping on the mat. Takara choked on her hot cocoa while Sesshomaru did the honor of clapping her on the back so that she could breath again.

"Shuku! Where did you learn that!?" Kurama yelled.

"Jamie said it when Shuku was on the phone with Jamie." Shuku answered innocently.

"Uh-oh." Aki and Sesshomaru said at the same time as Kurama grabbed the phone and dialed Mizuki's house.

'_Hello?_' Hiei answered.

"Two words: Speaker Phone." Kurama said.

'_Hold on._' Hiei answered as he clicked a button and they were on speaker phone, Kurama put the other family on speaker phone too.

'_Merry Christmas guys! How are you?!_' Mizuki asked.

"Merry Christmas Mizuki!" Aki, Shuku, and Takara yelled back. Sesshomaru and Kurama grunted.

"Is Jamie there?" Kurama asked.

'_Yup, right here, why what's wrong Kurama?_' Mizuki asked.

"What's wrong is- Your son taught our daughter to say 'Die. Die. Die. You son of a bitch.'" Kurama said as Takara sighed, really, why drag Mizuki into this, they could've handled it. She'd talk to him tomorrow. When Aki and Sesshomaru were headed back to Venice.

'_Jamie is that true!?_' Hiei yelled.

'_It was an accident! I swear! I was playing my game and I said it! I'm sorry Uncle Kurama! Sorry Aunt Takara! I really didn't mean to! I tried to explain to her not to say it and that it was a bad word!_' Jamie's frantically apologetic voice replied as Takara clapped her hand over Kurama's mouth.

"It's alright Jamie, try to be more careful with what you're saying though. Shuku is to young to understand the good words from the bad words." Takara explained.

'_Will do Aunt Takara, Oh! And thanks for the new game_!' Jamie called out.

"You're welcome, Shuku just loves the DDR game you guys got her, thanks!"

'_Well, Bye Aunt Takara! Bye Aunt Aki! Bye uncle Sesshomaru! Bye Uncle Kurama! Bye Shuku!_'

'_Bye guys, Merry Christmas!_' Mizuki and Hiei said.

"Same to you!" Everyone else answered as they recovered and went about Christmas as usual. After of course, explaining why Shuku couldn't say that phrase.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Jamie's Room**

'_So your Christmas good?_' Vivian asked.

"Yeah, except my cousin accidentally leaked that I swore so I'm actually grounded." Jamie answered

'_So basically, you're on and you're not supposed to be._'

"Pretty much."

"JAMIE CHRISTOPHER AISUZU! YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE ON THE PHONE UP THERE!! I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR MUSIC PRIVLEGES TOO! NO IPOD! NO MP3! NO RADIO! NO CD PLAYER! NO NOTHING! SO GET OFF OF THAT PHONE THIS INSTANT!"

"Gotta go. Mum knows I'm on the phone." Jamie said.

'_Your middle name is Christopher?_' Vivian asked chuckling.

"I seriously gotta go!" Jamie yelped.

'_A'ight, a'ight, night. Sleep tight!_' Vivian said as she hung up and Jamie slammed the phone on his receiver.

"Man, having a demon mom sure can bite sometimes." Jamie muttered to himself with his eyes closed.

"I HEARD THAT!" Mizuki shouted up the stairs as Jamie's eyes snapped open.

"Sorry Mom!" He called back down with a groan.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Kitsune: Kay, caught up on the kids, **

**Next is Shi's turn! Yay!**

**We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**TTYL,**

**Aki-Shi-Kitsune's**


	5. Chapter 5

Shi: Okay, I'm not s'posed to be online right now, so.. SH!  
Kit: Wow, Shi's breaking the rules! Lookit that!  
Aki: Did you get yourself grounded or something?  
Shi: Well.. kinda...  
Aki: Kinda? How do you "kinda" get grounded?  
Kit: Yeah, that's a good question.  
Shi: -sighs- Well, my dad overreacts, and he's mad cause I haven't done a lot on scholarships, and so he's taking the liberty of taking MY laptop that I bought with MY money from MY job, not a CENT being his, and has told me that I had to sign it out from him and use it only for scholarships and school stuff.  
Aki and Kit: Oh...  
Shi: Yeah, anyways, we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshy, but feel free to review!

Mizuki let out a heavy, quiet sigh. Jamie was bugging her to let Vivian and Malcolm over for a visit, but the wolf demoness was not sure it was such a good idea. She tossed around ideas in her head. "Sorry, Jamie, but you're still grounded," she said awkwardly as she prepared dinner.

"But, Mom," Jamie whined, "I've been doing chores, and I haven't so much as touched the phone, TV, computer or anything like that for a week! I've been punished enough! I've learned my lesson... Please!" He begged and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

With another sigh, Mizuki made the mistake of looking at the human boy. She immediately gave in to the puppy face and said, "Alright, alright, Malcolm and Vivian can come over for a little while. No more than an hour though," she warned.

Jamie whooped in joy. He hugged and kissed Mizuki on the cheek before saying, "Thanks, Mom!" Then, he raced out of the room to call his friends.

Mizuki giggled at the boy's antics and shook her head. Then, a frown settled on her face. She hardly left the house lately. She stayed and took care of everything inside the house and let Hiei do whatever he wanted. She hoped that it would lessen the fights they had, but it never did. Arguments still rampaged between them. That's one reason the wolf was iffy on letting Jamie's friends come over; she didn't want the children to hear her and Hiei arguing.. again.

"Hi, Mizuki," Malcolm and Vivian greeted her brightly as Jamie let them into the house. "Thanks for letting us come over," Vivian added and smiled at the wolf.

"Oh, no problem," Mizuki giggled, "you three go on and have fun." She ushered them out of the kitchen, and the three ran upstairs to Jamie's room to play. She continued on making dinner, humming as she went. She tensed when she heard Hiei enter the house, and her humming immediately ceased.

"Did you get the bills paid?" Hiei asked as he hung his jacket on the coat rack in the kitchen.

"No, Hiei, I haven't," Mizuki sighed. Here it came...

"And why not?" Hiei snapped angrily, his voice rising. "I can't do everything, Onna," he growled.

"Hiei, please, let's not fight right now.. Jamie has friends over," Mizuki murmured and set down the knife she was using to cut potatoes. Then, she slowly turned to face the angry fire demon.

"I don't care," Hiei snarled, "you should have got the bills paid! How do you think it'll get done, Wolf?" He clenched his hands into fists.

Mizuki sighed and said icily, "Maybe when you say 'I'll take them with me tomorrow and do it,' you should do it." She refused to look Hiei in the eye, knowing she wouldn't like seeing the fury in those crimson eyes.

"Don't you dare try to blame me," Hiei scowled furiously and crossed his arms over his chest. "I never said such a thing, and you know it... How dare you accuse me! You said that you would do it!"

Mizuki could feel tears prickling and gathering in her eyes. She hated all this arguing, and she hated Hiei's "selective-memory." Hiei never seemed to remember when he would say he would do something, then he would go and blame Mizuki.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Jamie tensed when he heard the tell-tale signs of an argument going on in the kitchen. He winced slightly and hoped that his parents could hold out just another few minutes. _Maybe Mom was right... It probably wasn't the best idea for me to invite Vivian and Malcolm.. especially when it was possible for Dad to be home soon..._ He hated how Mizuki and Hiei fought and often ran over to Malcolm's when an argument started up, but sometimes the two would argue late at night, and Jamie would lay awake listening to the raised voices. Afterwards, Hiei would stomp into their bedroom and slam the door while Mizuki would break down on the couch and cry herself to sleep.

"...mie," Malcolm was chattering away, but when he and Vivian realized that Jamie was deep in thought, he tapped Jamie on the shoulder and asked, "Mate, ya in there?"

"Hm?" Jamie jumped in surprise and blinked at his friends in an owlish way before he chuckled in embarrassment, "Oh, yeah, haha.." He blushed when Vivian and Malcolm laughed at him, then the trio started playing Monopoly again.

Back downstairs, however, Hiei and Mizuki continued to argue. When Hiei started raising his voice, Mizuki reminded him that Jamie's friends were over at the moment, and Hiei would reluctantly lower his voice down again and scowl at the wolf demon.

There was an intermission in the arguing after a few minutes, and about an hour later, Vivian and Malcolm came down the stairs with Jamie laughing. The two British kids bid farewell to Mizuki and Hiei, who both smiled at them. Then, Jamie walked them to the door. "See you guys later," Jamie said grinning.

"Bye," Malcolm replied with a toothy grin.

"Bye, Jamie," Vivian said brightly and leaned forward to kiss Jamie's cheek. She giggled while Malcolm cracked up, and Jamie's face flushed a deep crimson.

"See you," Vivian and Malcolm called as they headed off down the street.

Jamie waved after them, his face still red. When his two friends were out of sight, he lightly touched the place on his cheek where Vivian had kissed him, a goofy smile on his face. Then, he skipped back into the house, suddenly in a very good mood. That good mood, however, dulled after dinner when he heard Mizuki and Hiei start to argue again on his way upstairs, and he quickly retreated to his room. It was too late for him to go over to Malcolm's, so he hurried to get ready for bed and wrote in his journal some.

Finally, the human boy heard the slam of the door and the sounds of Mizuki sighing heavily. Carefully, he climbed off his bed and crept downstairs. He peeked between the stairs' banisters and saw Mizuki sink down onto the sofa. She buried her face in a pillow and started to sob silently.

"Mom?" Jamie whispered hesitantly and stepped down into sight.

Mizuki gasped lightly and sat up, hurrying to wipe away her tears. "Oh, Jamie... hey, is something wrong?" She smiled at him and tried to look as if she hadn't been crying.

"Mom," Jamie whispered sadly. He then rushed forward and hugged her tight. He buried his head into her neck and bit his lip to stop from crying. He didn't like to see Mizuki upset like this. "Can I sleep here with you tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Why? You have a bed upstairs, Sweetie," Mizuki cooed and petted his head, running her fingers through his hair, but she slowly laid down, bringing Jamie to lay beside her. Then, she covered them with the blanket that hung over the couch and cuddled the boy close to her.

"I don't like to see you upset," Jamie muttered and hugged the wolf tighter.

Mizuki's heart nearly broke hearing Jamie say that, and she tightened her hold on him in return. "Sh, it's okay," she murmured and kissed the top of his head as his shoulders shook from the silent sobs.

The opening of a door made Mizuki tense. She squeezed her eyes shut and begged for Hiei to not start another argument. She had no such luck, as Hiei entered into the living room. His eyes softened at the sight of Jamie and Mizuki laying together on the couch, the smell of salty tears on both of them, then his eyes hardened.

"So, you run to Mommy now, Jamie?" Hiei snapped, suddenly angry. It was he, after all, that Jamie used to run to when he was upset, and now the human boy was running to Mizuki for every little thing. He detested this feeling of jealousy, and his hatred of humans started to rear up in him again after being dormant for years.

Jamie tensed in Mizuki's arms then reluctantly sat up to take his father's yells. He avoided eye contact though as he nodded.

"Fine, you can just do that then," Hiei growled, "you humans never change. I hate humans!" His rage was building along with the hurt he felt.

Jamie forced himself not to start crying at listening to that last statement. He was wrapped in his mother's arms the next second, however, and Mizuki scowled at Hiei. "You can yell at and argue with me all that you want, Hiei, but don't you DARE say that about Jamie, especially when you know it isn't true," she demanded angrily and hugged a silent Jamie closely.

"How do you know it isn't true?" Hiei snarled at the wolf, making sure to keep his distance from the two. He did not want to end up snapping and hitting one of them. He'd hate and probably kill himself if he let that happen again.

"Hiei!" Mizuki scolded with a gasp, and Jamie whimpered and started crying softly. "You KNOW that isn't true! You're just angry," she mumbled and watched the fire demon warily as she rocked Jamie to console him and rubbed soothing circles on the boy's back.

Hiei glared at Mizuki and kept silent for a minute before he let out a heavy sigh and started to feel guilt bubbling up inside. "Fine, I didn't mean it," he muttered defeated. "I'm sorry, Jamie... can you.. forgive me?" he asked uncertainly. He didn't see how Jamie could forgive him, but he wanted to cry when he saw Jamie nod and mutter that he would forgive him. "Hn," the fire demon said heavily and left without another word.

Mizuki let out a small, relieved sigh and laid back down, shushing Jamie, who was furiously wiping at his eyes to erase the tears. He was a guy, after all, and it was an unwritten rule for guys not to cry. He snuggled into his mother's embrace and fell asleep after a few minutes, Mizuki following a little while later into the realm of sleep.

A few days later, Mizuki and Hiei were arguing again. After a few minutes, each went to their separate areas: Hiei going to the bedroom and Mizuki going to the sofa as Jamie played some of his video games.

_Yo, Mizuki, _Takara contacted her sister telepathically as she woke Shuku up and helped her to pack some clothes for a trip.

_Yeah?_ Mizuki replied groggily as she slowly came out of, what she called, her meditation.

_Get Jamie and meet me, Shuku, and Aki in Paris,_ Takara answered with a small, relieved grin. She was glad for the break from Kurama for a while. _Koenma needs us for something, plus it gives us a break from the guys_, she added brightly.

Mizuki also felt relieved, a small smile worming its way onto her lips. _Alright, I'll get Jamie and we'll grab a plane or train or something,_ the wolf answered.

_No need!_ Takara laughed, _Just check your pockets! Koenma's got you and Jamie two first class tickets for the plane, which takes off in..._ Here she paused to look at her wristwatch then started again, _less than two hours, so you two had better hurry!_ Takara laughed and playfully scolded her sister when she let out a short curse.

Mizuki rolled her eyes and replied, _Hey! I'm allowed to do that once and a while, you know...!_ The wolf laughed quietly to herself but hurried up to Jamie's room. She told him to pack some clothes and such. Mizuki couldn't leave without letting Hiei know something, so she decided to write him a note. She wasn't sure if Hiei would even bother to read it since he was so angry with her all the time, but it was worth a shot. A few minutes later, Jamie and Mizuki were heading out the door.

Hiei seemed to sense that Mizuki and Jamie were not in the house anymore, and he decided to go and investigate. He became angry as he searched the whole house. When he entered into the kitchen, he saw Mizuki's note laying innocently on the counter. "Hn," was all he muttered as he plucked the note up and read the words scribbled on the paper.

"_Hiei,_

_Don't worry when you find us gone. Koenma has called for me, Takara, and Aki to meet him somewhere. I shall not tell you where, but I thought I would take Jamie with me. You know, get him out a little and all. Anyways, you'll probably be able to relax easier now without me there to upset you. I'm not sure when Jamie and I will be back, but I'll be sure to let Jamie call you when we get where we're going, since I'm sure you have no interest to talk to me. Don't isolate Jamie, however, just because of me. Treat him like you always did. There's some leftovers in the fridge for you, and don't forget to lock the doors at night. I know you don't think that's necessary, but it would make both Jamie and myself feel better. We'll see you later._

_Love,_

_Mizuki and Jamie"_

Hiei felt hurt at the note. Mizuki sounded like she thought he didn't care when, in reality, he did. He grew angry at the note, but not at Mizuki. He hated himself. What had happened to him? What made him act so hostile towards the wolf demoness? And what made him feel worse was that the wolf tolerated it. She never seemed to hold it against him, though she would argue back. He couldn't pretend that he didn't hear her crying at night after the two fought, but he could never get himself to really apologize.

Sighing, he set the note aside and sank heavily into a chair at the kitchen table. When the phone rang, he jumped up, hoping it was Mizuki and Jamie, but it turned out to be Kurama. "Hello, Hiei," the redhead's voice greeted.

"Hey," Hiei replied gruffly into the phone.

"Let me guess," Kurama muttered, "Mizuki and Jamie are not there, are they?" When Hiei assured the redhead with a yes, Kurama sighed, "Yes, Takara and Shuku have left as well... I don't know why. She didn't even leave me word or anything. I just came home, and the house was silent and the two were gone!"

"Mizuki left me a note," Hiei responded stoically, "she said something about Koenma calling her, Takara, and Aki somewhere, and Takara and Mizuki took Shuku and Jamie with them. They say that they'll return and that later they will call."

"Oh," was all the time Kurama had to reply, because there was then a beep.

"Hold on, Kurama, I've got a beep," Hiei sighed and pressed the Flash button. "Hello?"

"Hello." It was Sesshoumaru, and he had news from Koenma.

"Wait," Hiei said, "let me set up the three-way calling." There were a couple seconds of pause, then the three were talking. Apparently, Koenma wanted the three to meet in Paris, France, just a few miles from where the Prince had asked the Robbed Trio to meet.

So the guys prepared to leave and headed out as well.

Shi: Well? How was it? Prolly not the best, but meh.  
Kit: Ah well, s'fine. It's still good!  
Aki: Yeah! Now it's my turn! Woot!  
Shi and Kit: -laughs-  
Shi: Anyways, see you guys later! Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Aki- MY CHAPTER! YES!

Kit- Did you have sugar?

Shi- Do we really wanna know the answer?

Aki- Yes I did! I had...cookies!!

Kit and Shi- (sigh) Aki, why do you always have sugar in your house?

Aki- I got 'em for X-Mas! They aren't the best, but they're still good!

Kit- We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho-

Shi- Or Sesshomaru.

Aki- ONTO THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**XXXXXXXXXX **_

All three girls arrived at the meeting place in Paris at almost the same time. Aki had Aetwen perched on her shoulder, Takara was holding onto Shuku's hand and Shuku was looking around at everything, amazed, and Mizuki and Jamie were walking side by side.

"Well, you sure did take your time didn't you?" Aki asked sarcasticlly.

"Of course. We were going to make you wait longer, but we decided to be nice." Takara answered, with the same sarcasm that Aki had used.

"Hey Aki, Hey Takara." Mizuki said with a smile. Jamie waved, but didn't say anything.

"Jamie!" Shuku laughed happily as she tackled Jamie to the ground.

"W-whoa!" Jamie fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud. All three demonesses cringed.

"That definetly hurt." Aki muttered. Takara and Mizuki nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hi to you too Shuku..." Jamie muttered.

"Shuku hasn't seen Jamie since forever!" Shuku said, then she hugged Jamie.

"Uh...Shuku, I think you can let go now. He's turning blue..." Mizuki said.

"Eep!" Shuku let go and Aki snickered. Shuku got off of Jamie and Aki walked over to him, she bent down and lifted him up with one arm and then set him down, she gently ruffled his air.

"What've you been up ta, kid?" Aki asked. Jamie looked at Aki, she was still a lot taller than he was.

"Nothing." Jamie answered, he wasn't going to tell them about his crush. It wouldn't be right. Then he saw Aki smirk. She squatted down so that she was eye level with Jamie. Shuku decided to pounce on Aki's back. Aki looked at Shuku and Shuku smiled her innocent little smile.

"Haven't you learned that you can't keep things from us?" Aki asked. Jamie looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"We ALL know that you have a crush on your friend, Vivian." Aki answered, they all watched as Jamie turned bright red.

"You're evil, Aki." Takara said as she lifted Shuku off of Aki's back. Aki stood up.

"Yeah I know. So what's been going on with you two?" Aki asked, she winked at Jamie and in that instant he knew that she knew Vivian had kissed him on the cheek. He turned a darker red and felt like disappearing.

"Nothing much here." Takara answered. "Shuku is getting more teeth in though so she likes to bite things. Don't take offence." Takara added. Aki looked to Mizuki.

"Well, I can't say that much has been going on, just doing the usual." Mizuki said, she was really avoiding telling Aki and Takara what was going on between her and Hiei.

"How about you Aki?" Takara asked.

"Can't say much, that lagoon was nice, but everything smells of mildew." Aki answered as she scrunched up her nose in distaste. "I could taste it too!" Aki added.

"Aki, if you knew that Venice smelled that bad, why did you go there?" Mizuki asked as she smirked a little.

" 'Cause I've always wanted to go there! It's cool you get to see little fishies swimmin' by as you walk!" Aki said, full of childish like joy. Then she drifted off to her thoughts, where she was chasing a black fish, she caught it, then named it...Bob!

Jamie had no idea how these three demons could be so playful when they were like 50 times his age.

"Glad to see you three are catching up." Koenma said, "But can we do it on your time, and not mine?" he asked. Aki rolled her eyes and turned to Koenma, he was in his teenager form, but she was still taller than he was.

"Oh bite me." Aki muttered.

"Where and how hard?" Koenma retorted, Aki was about to say something back but Takara and Mizuki clamped their hands over her mouth before she could say it. "Moving on. I have a job for you three. You three are going back to America, someone there has requested for you three, and you three only." Koenma explained.

"Where in America?" Takara asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know anything about America, only that they call it 'The Land Of The Free'." Koenma answered. Takara and Mizuki sweatdropped, and Aki was still trying to get at Koenma. She was going to give Koenma a piece of her mind.

"Aki! Will you chill!?" Mizuki asked.

"MMMPH!" Aki answered, being unable to answer because Takara and Mizuki's hands were still covering her mouth.

"Oh, whoops." Mizuki let go and then so did Takara.

"No! Okay you little, over pampered, obno-!" Aki was cut off by Mizuki and Takara's hands again. "WEYY!!" Aki yelled from behind the hands.

"You'll have to forgive her, she wasn't given her sugar for today." Takara said. "Anyways, continue, how are we getting there?"

"We will send you, your weapons, and anything else that you might need with you." Koenma answered, by now Aki was chilled, at least to the point where she wouldn't yell at Koenma. Mizuki and Takara let go.

A few feet away Jamie and Shuku were playing tag while the three girls were talking to Koenma. Jamie was 'it' and chasing Shuku, he was letting her get away from him, then he scooped her up and then started to tickle him. Aetwen was watching from a tree and making sure that the kids didn't do anything to get in trouble.

"Ah! Jamie! Shuku wants you to stop!" Shuku said as she laughed.

"No!" Jamie said.

Takara, Mizuki, and Aki all smiled at the scene, they were like brother and sister, they were as close as any siblings could be. The girls turned their attention back to Koenma.

"Jamie and Shuku are coming too, right?" Mizuki asked.

"If you'd like."

"Then they're coming." Takara said.

"Alright, you leave in three hours. Give me a list of everything that you'll need." Koenma added, he pulled out a pen and paper and each girl started listing all the things that they needed.

When they finished they turned to where Shuku and Jamie had been, but found them gone.

"Where's Jamie!?" Mizuki asked in alarm.

"Where's Shuku!?" Takara asked, both girls jumped around looking for the kids. Takara lifted up a rock and looked under it. Mizuki climbed the tree and looked for them up there.

"Weird, where'd Aetwen go?" Aki asked as she looked around in the sky, he was no where to be seen, then out of the corner of her eyes she spotted a man with Jamie and Shuku. Shuku was sleeping with her head on the man's shoulder, and Jamie was walking beside him. "Jamie! Shuku!" Aki said, Takara and Mizuki immediatly ceased what they were looking under, or in, or on, or over, and looked to Aki, then looked to where Aki was looking.

"There you are!" Mizuki and Takara walked over, Takara took Shuku from the man and Mizuki lifted Jamie and hugged him tight.

"Mom! You're embarrasing me!" Jamie complained as he turned bright red.

"Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" Mizuki said, she put a flustered Jamie down and turned to the man. "Thank you for bringing Jamie and Shuku back." Mizuki said, Takara nodded her head in agreement.

"You didn't happen to see a raven near them did you?" Aki asked.

"No, Aki, I didn't." he answered, Aki blinked at him.

"How'd you know my name?" Aki asked.

"Let me tell you my name. It's Aetwen."

"WHOA! I thought you were a raven!! Not a human!" Aki said.

"Actually, I'm a shape shifter." Aetwen explained.

"Cool!" Jamie exclaimed. Mizuki and Takara's jaws dropped and Aki was looking at Aetwen just like Jamie was.

"Change change change!" both chanted.

"I knew this would happen." Aetwen muttered, then changed back into a crow.

"AWESOME!" He flew over to the tree.

"Wait! Turn back into a human! I have questions!" Aki comanded. The crow version of Aetwen shook his head. "Yes! C'mon!" Aki said.

_No._

"Yes!"

_No!_

"Yes!"

"Okay, well I've got other things to do than sit here and listen to this one sided argument between a shape shifter and a crazy dog demon." Koenma said, then walked away.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Aki growled at him. "STUPID, OVER PAMPERED OBNO-!" Takara and Mizuki's hands had found their way over her mouth again and both sighed.

"Aki, stop yelling." Takara ordered.

"Mhp." Aki muttered, then let out a deep breath.

"Thank you." Mizuki said. They removed their hands and Aki stuck her tongue at Koenma's back.

"So childish..." Jamie muttered.

"Hey! I can have my moments Mr. I'm-going-to-get-my-butt-kicked-by-a-girl-at-video-games!" Aki said in a challenging voice.

"Oh yeah?!"

"YEAH!"

"IT'S ON NOW!" Jamie declared.

"OH! IT'S _BEEN_ ON!" Aki and Jamie got into a glaring contest, adding with sticking their tongues out at each other.

"Aki," Takara began.

"Jamie," Mizuki added.

"Stop acting like 8 year olds." both girls finished, then Aki and Jamie looked at them, then stuck their tongues out.

"NYA!"

"Idiots..."

"Right back at cha." Jamie and Aki chourused.****

_**XXXXXXXXXX **_

The boys waited quietly while waiting for Koenma, then they saw him come into view. He was in his teenager human world form, walking regally towards them.

"Yo." Koenma said in greeting.

"Hn," Hiei replied.

"Eh..." Kurama muttered, and Sesshomaru was silent.

"Aren't we a cheery bunch?" Koenma asked sarcasitlly. "Anyways, you have a mission in America, give me a list of everything you need and I'll send it there for you. We're also paying your way there." Koenma added, he pulled the same pen and paper from his pocket and as the boys spoke he jotted everything down. "Got it. You leave in three hours." Koenma handed them the tickets and then left.

"Might as well get going." Sesshomaru said, the others nodded then set off for the airport, to wait for three hours, until it was time to leave.****

_**XXXXXXXXXX **_

Aki- END OF CHAPTER!!

Kit- My turn!

Shi- Dang Aki! You sure get goin' don't you?

Aki- Yeup!

Kit- Anyways, we're off.

Shi- Don't forget the awesome little review button (points to button) Leave us a review please! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Kit: Mlehhhh xP Back again! lol**

**Aki: Oh god.**

**Shi: ...Did you have sugar too?**

**Kit: Maaaaaybe. -hee hee-**

**Aki:...that'd be a YES! WE HAVE A HYPER ON OUR HANDS PEOPLE!**

**Shi:...We don't own Sesshomaru**

**Kit: OR YU YU HAKUSHO!! WHEE!!! -hee hee- I'm hyper.**

**Aki: ...w..t..f!? N eee ways! Enjoy!**

**Airport**

"Boy, we've been traveling all over today." Takara mumbled as she closed her eyes. Her head was on Shuku's shoulder as Shuku sat on her lap. Shuku was coloring in a new coloring book while Jamie yawned in a bored fashion.

"Haven't we though?" Mizuki asked calmly with an annoyed look, "JAMIE! STOP!" She yelped grabbing his leg and holding it still, that leg had been going for a good half hour and it was getting on the nerves of all the girls.

"Seriously kid. That was gonna get to me soon too." Aki added. Takara smirked with an idea.

"Aki, if I give you some money can you take the kids to the arcade? You did promise to defeat Jamie in your never-ending Battle of the Games." Takara offered as Aki's eyes glinted.

"HELL YEAH!" She yelled taking the money and grabbing the kids to go to the arcade. Mizuki and Takara laughed while they walked off, "Where will you guys be?" Aki asked before going into the arcade.

"The Cafe." Mizuki said as she grabbed Takara's hand who whined at moving but got up anyways to follow Mizuki to the Cafe.

**With the Boys**

"Who is texting me NOW?" Kurama growled as he grabbed the vibrating phone out of his pocket and opened it '_'kara, where are u, ben waitin home fer 2 hrs._' the text message said.

"What is it Fox?" Hiei asked.

"..." Came Kurama's answer.

"Kurama, speak." Sesshomaru said as Kurama blinked.

"I grabbed Takara's phone..." Kurama replied.

"So call your own." Hiei stated pointing to the pay phone near the arcade. the small group walked over and Kurama got on the phone to call his own cell phone.

'_Hello?_'

"Takara, it's Kurama."

'_Oh, hi Kura', What's up?_'

"I think I have your phone, I called my number and you answered so I think we switched on accident."

'_Oops, Sorry Kura, didn't mean to, well, I'll have to keep yours I'm kinda busy right now.'_

_'HIIII KURAMA!' _Mizuki screamed, making it echo around the cafe.

"Hello Mizuki, where are you two, Mizuki sounded nearby."

'_We're not in the Carribean so I don't know why that sounded close._'

"I'm not in the Carribean, oh and Hiei says hello to both of you."

"I do?" Hiei asked.

'_Where are you then?_'

"I'm at an airport."

'_On a payphone?_'

"Yes..."

'_Wearing your worn jeans with the star patch on the ass?_'

"In vulgar terms, yes. Where are you?"

"Turn around." _click._

"Why are you here?" Kurama asked as he hung up the phone.

"Hello, I love you too Kurama, yes it is nice today, oh I don't know, coffee sounds nice though." Takara replied sarcastically.

"Sorry! I'm a bit off right now, It's nice to see you're alright, where did you go though?"

"We...went to Paris." Takara answered hesitantly.

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeup." Mizuki answered, "Koenma Jr. sent for us."

"Us as well." Hiei stated blandly.

"Hm...sounds like he's meddling." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Aki's in the arcade." Takara stated, pointing behind him.

"...I figured as much." He stated as a loud crash came from the arcade, lights began to flicker happily, and a triumphant 'HA!' accompanied it.

"..." Everyong else had a solid sweatdrop on their heads as they walked over to find Aki doing a small dance and Shuku trying to cheer up an annoyed Jamie.

'_Gate 15-A, flight 18 now boarding First Class. I repeat: Flight 18 in Gate 15-A for departure to America, now boarding._' A woman's voice said over the P.A. system.

"Well, that's us, come on girls." Kurama said as he picked up Shuku and they walked to the gate. Sesshomaru grabbed Aki's hand and hauled her out of the arcade while Mizuki took Jamie's hand and walked behind Hiei a bit awkwardly. They went to the gate and boarded the plane and sat in seperate seats in the First Class area.

**America's Airport**

"Aki!" A familiar male voice called as the group turned towards the sound. Jamie smiled but Shuku seemed confused as Takara laughed and picked her up on her back so that Shuku could ride pig-back.

"MIKEY!!!" Aki screamed happily as she hugged her cousin who was laughing and trying not to choke at the same time.

"Hey guys!" Sara said as the group joined the cousins who were chattering away like French Maids in a Hair Stylists.

"Hi Sara, you remember Shuku, right?" Takara asked as Shuku shied and gave a small 'hello'.

"Oh wow! She's grown a lot!" Sara said happily.

"So have you!" Mizuki shouted at the sight of the other girl's large round stomach.

"Yeah, well, it happens doesn't it?" She asked laughing happily again.

"Congratgulations!" Takara, Jamie, Mizuki, and Kurama said at the same time.

"So who's the real father? We won't tell Mikey." Mizuki teased as Sara blushed.

"MIZUKI!" She shouted at the teasing of the Wolf who laughed manically. Aki and Takara gave her the 'you know that doesn't suit you' look and Mizuki coughed.

"So is this Shuku?" Mikey asked, finally turning his attention to the group and seeing Shuku on Takara's back.

"Sure is." Takara replied as Mikey waved and Shuku smiled.

"And is that Jamie hiding behind Hiei?" Mikey asked as Jamie coughed and stepped out from behind Hiei.

"Hi." He said laughing nervously.

"Jeez, both of you have grown so much." Mikey said as the group laughed.

"You're telling me? I can't get through a week without having to go to the store again." Mizuki said as they all chuckled.

"How's Aetwen?" Mikey asked Aki.

"He's around here somewhere, Koenma said he'd have Aetwen here by the time we landed." Aki answered looking around as a sudden 'CAW' came and a flustered crow landed on Aki's shoulder while she blinked, "What's got your feathers in a knot?" She asked.

'_Humans!! They're throwing seeds at me!!_'

"Were you in the park?"

'_...No..._'

"Yes."

'_...Yes..._'

"Were you in front of a bench?"

'_...yes..._'

"And that would be why, they thought you were hungry."

_'Well I wasn't._'

"They don't know that." Aki replied, ending the conversation as Aetwen scoffed. Mizuki raised a brow as Aki shrugged, "He was in the park and got 'pelted' by seed."

"Oh." Mizuki said as Aki nodded.

"C'mon, we should get you guys home. Have we got a surprise for you." Mikey said as Aki gave him the 'I see pink, I hurt you' look.

**Mikey and Sara's House**

"That thing is still mega huge." Aki mumbled looking at the house as they got out of the cars (Mikey drove Sara, Aki, Sesshomaru, and Hiei, a Taxi took Mizuki, Jamie, Takara, and Kurama to the house).

"What's with all the decorations?" Takara asked. The house was indeed festively decorated with banners hanging on the front and ribbons wrapped around the banisters.

"Well what does the banner say?" Mikey replied as Mizuki looked.

" _Welcome Back Trio! _" She read off the banner.

"Ohhhh." Takara and Aki said simultaneously.

"Thanks Mikey!" All three shouted happily as Mikey laughed.

"Not a problem. Now c'mon, there are some people I thought you'd like to meet." Mikey said as everyone followed him inside after paying the cab. They got in and everyone cheered happily at seeing them.

"This is Carla Santiago. Carla, meet Aki, Takara, and Mizuki AiSuzu." Mikey said.

"Hello girls, it is nice to meet you. I have heard very much about you all." Carla said in a bit of a Russian accent.

"Miss Santiago is the Museum director. Thought you'd be interested in some of the new exhibits. Plus her non-director hobbies."

"Which are?" Mizuki inquired.

"I invent things." Carla answered.

"Cool, like what?" Aki asked, interest at a peak.

"Oh you know, the average spy's equpiment and such."

"Sweet." All girls said at the same time. The boy rolled their eyes, including Jamie, and Shuku was mingling with Sara.

"I have to save Sara from all of these people wanting to hear and feel the baby kick, so Carla, would you do me the favor of introducing this group to the people around the room please?" Mikey asked as he turned and walked away to where Sara and Shuku were. Eventually the large crowd of nearly 50 people (all of whom the Trio met but did not know at first), began to leave. When the last one was out Mizuki had gone to the bathroom, Hiei and Aki to the kitchen to fight over Sweet Snow/ Ice Cream. Kurama was in the study, Sesshomaru was watching TV and Takara was dancing around outside the door of the bathroom to go in after Mizuki.

'blip blip blip!' Takara's phone went off as she ground her teeth and the song 'Cheetah Sisters' came on her phone.

"Urrggg, Mizuki hurry uuuppp!" Takara whined as she answered her phone in pain, "Hello?" She whimpered.

"Hello, Takara?"

"Speaking."

"It's Koenma."

"Can this wait."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"AH! It'll have to! I'm about to peeee!" Takara yelped as she shoved the phone into Mizuki's freshly washed hands and she managed to scuttle into the room.

"Uh...hello?" Mizuki asked into the phone.

"Mizuki?"

"Whos asking?"

"Koenma."

"Ya it's Mizuki. What's up Koenma?"

"Plug the phone into a USB port."

"We'll be in the study Takara!"

"Kay!" Takara's muffled voice replied. Mizuki made her way to the study, courageously thumping Sesshomaru on the head for his attention, telling him to get Hiei and Aki into the study with himself. After about ten minutes where the comp had booted up and they had gotten the program up for the webcam and etc. Everyone was crowded around the computer, a bit of a tight squeeze, Kurama sat in the computer chair, Takara leaned over his head, ducking so that Aki would be able to see with Sesshomaru smushed against her, Hiei was squished against both on the right and Mizuki was on the left.

"Hello everyone." Koenma said.

"I feel like I should be saying 'hi charlie' to a radio..." Aki muttered as Takara and Mziuki laughed.

"Oh wow, you guys don't get it?" Takara asked.

"Uh no, and your uhm...nevermind." Kurama said as Takara laughed at his blush, her chest was being shoved into the back of his head by accident since Aki kept shoving her into him.

"We have to make them watch Charlie's Angels." Mizuki said.

"Hell yeah!" Aki and Takara screamed.

"On a more serious note..." Sesshomaru muttered.

"What'd you call us for?" Hiei finished boldly speaking to the prince. The infamous eyebrow witch via the prince.

"There have been a series of murders in Chile, South America."

"Mmmmm...chili...OW!" Aki said with a distant face before yelping when Takara elbowed her in the boob for drooling on her.

"We thought it'd be a good idea if you went undercover and tried to figure this out."

"Ohhh mystery!" Takara said brightly while Mizuki grumbled.

"Man I hate mysteries." She muttered.

"Couldn't have been Piranhas?" Aki asked.

"No, not with these injuries, there have been 4 deaths so far. Odd shapes were found next to them. These symbols, Identified as biological terms for the deceased, were found at the site of the deaths. At each of the male's deaths this horizontal line from right to left was found on the wall in their blood while this circle with the horizontal line in it was found at the site of the bodies of the women. 2 women were killed and 2 men were killed. So far, not much else is known. So, have fun looking into it. Check your pockets for your tickets." Koenma said as he waved andwas about to leave when everyone checked their pockets and the girls pulled out tickets.

"Why don't we have tickets?" Kurama asked Koenma as he smiled nervously.

"Uhm...well...you see...uhm...since you and Takara have Shuku and uhm, Mizuki and Hiei have Jamie...uhm...wesuggestedtheboysstayheretotakecareofthekids. Bye now!" Koenma said as he left. A cloud of DOOM floated above everyones heads while the girls carefully made their way to the steps.

"Mizukiiiiiii." Hiei said in a menacing tone.

"No way I'm staying!" Mizuki called as she ran up the stairs.

"Ta-"

"NO!"

"Oh hey I found MY ticket." Sesshomaru said after checking the pocket on the inside of his coat. The DOOM cloud got bigger.

"WHAT!?" Kurama and Hiei shouted, "GIMME IT!"

"Hell no."

"I got your suitcase Sesshy!"

"Call me by my proper name Woman!"

"Stop callin me woman!"

"I'll call you what I want!"

"Fine Mr. Fluffi-poo."

"Whench!"

"PAIN!"

"Arse!"

"Why did we just tone down our language? MAN-WHORE!"

"Kids are watching. BITCH!"

"OH! NOW YOU USE THE LANGUAGE! STRIPPER!!"

"WHORE!"

"SHIT-HEAD!"

"AKI!!!!! SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!! STOP SWEARING IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!!!" Mizuki and Takara screamed.

"Awww but Ma! It's funny!" Jamie called up, "Shuku's laughing!"

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!!" Takara screamed as she popped her head of the railing, "Akiiiii."

"...I'm just ...gonna go uhm...PACK! yeah that... BYE!" Aki called as she raced up the steps and Sesshomaru followed in annoyance.

"NEW RULE! NO SWEARING IN THE HOUSE WHEN KIDS ARE AROUND!" Takara screamed at the entire household, "Anyone breaking the rule has to put ten cents in the Rules Jar!!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aki screamed.

"Ten minutes to get out the swearing Right NOW!" Takara added as she made way for her room.

"God dammit! Whore! Bitch! Monstrosity with legs! Need to shave your hair off! I'm gonna kill you! Little goddamn fucking slut bitch mother-" and etc. from Aki was yelled.

"Time up!" Takara called at ten minutes.

"BITCH!" Aki screamed.

"Ten cents Aki!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ten. Cents."

"FINE!" the sound of a dime hitting the jar made it's way up the stairs.

"Thank you!"

"WHATEVER!"

**A/N:**

**Kitsune: HA! FINALLY! With the inspiration of Aki it was completed!! MUAHAHAH!! IT LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Aki: ...W...t...f?**

**Kit: ...uhmmmmmmm...Evil Twin?**

**Shi: No really...wtf (flip)?**

**Kit: ...O.o o.O I'm a craaaaaaaazy rabid squuuuuiiiirrel!!**

**Aki: I want my cookies!**

**Kit: WHOOT! **

**Shi:...seeing as I'm the only sane one right now...I'll do the Disclaimer. We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshomaru.**

**Kit: A ku ku ku!!! T.T!!**

**Aki: Wtf?**

**Kit: ...I unno it was on Hack.// Legend of the Twilight Bracelet. Or sum title.**

**Aki: And what was it?**

**Kit: The demented guy crying. He goes 'A ku ku ku AAA KUUU KUUUU KUUUUUU!!!'**

**Aki: -cracking up- **

**Shi: -incompasitated-**

**Kit: what?**

**TTYL**

**Aki-Shi-Kitsune's**


	8. Chapter 8

Shi: Okay, well, I finally got inspired to write on this when I saw a new review, so.. here it is!  
Aki: FINALLY!!!!  
Shi: -rolls eyes- She's been waiting for over an hour now for this chapter...  
Aki: Well yeah!!  
Kit: Anyways, so we get some sad moments in this chapter, hm, Shi?  
Shi: Yeup indeedie! As well as some more history from Mizuki's past..  
Kit: Who IS that guy?  
Shi: You'll find out soon. XP

* * *

Deviously Diverted  
Chapter Eight  
by  
Shi

So, it was time for Aki, Mizuki, Takara, and Sesshoumaru to depart for Chile, South America. Only.. Aki decided that she would get sugar high. Sesshoumaru and Kurama were trying to settle her down while Takara, Jamie, and Shuku laughed at the scene.

Meanwhile, Hiei pulled Mizuki to the side. Cautiously, the wolf demon followed Hiei into a separate room, wondering what Hiei wanted. "Yes? You wanted to talk to me?" she asked calmly, acting as if she wasn't anxious about the encounter.

"Hn," Hiei muttered idly as he glanced around, looking carefully for any eavesdroppers if Mizuki was to guess. "Yes," he finally sighed after a moment and hung his head. He looked up to meet the wolf's gaze, noticing the slight flinch Mizuki tried to hide. He stepped forward and reached a hand out to touch her or hold her, but he saw her tense up anxiously. "You can't even handle being in the same room with me, can you?" he near-whispered sadly and let his hand drop back down to hang limply at his side.

"Hiei, it's not," Mizuki began but was cut off by the icy glare Hiei sent her. She shivered and shrunk back slightly, not even sure about what she had meant to say anyway.

"Don't lie to me," Hiei warned coldly, crimson eyes remaining trained on her figure. He stood to his full height and glowered at her, eying her reactions closely.

Mizuki's heart plummeted at his tone and the scowl plastered on his face. She was somewhat fearful that he would hit her again, or yell at her again... She didn't know which she would rather him do, both were painful for her. She hated being yelled at and being hit by someone you love is even worse, both leave wounds, one, however, is more mental than the other physical one.

"Are you really that frightened of me?" Hiei asked with a frown tugging his lips down. "You won't even let me touch you?" His voice held a sorrowful tone as his eyes softened. He turned his head away from her and fell silent momentarily before he asked, "Am I that scary?"

There was a tense silence in which Mizuki wanted to just break down crying. She felt the tears sting her eyes and her heart break. She loved Hiei, but the two had been on such shaky terms that she didn't know how to act around him anymore. She feared she would anger him, and that was the last thing she wanted to do, that and hurt him, but it looked like he was pretty upset at the moment, and just seeing him so upset made Mizuki's heart ache. She tried to say something, but every time she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She couldn't put it into words.

"All right," Hiei sighed and shoved his hands uncomfortably into his pockets, "that's all.. I-I just.. that's it. Go on, you have to go to Chile..." He turned around, his back facing her so she couldn't see the pain etched onto his face or the tears that clung to his lashes. _I'm a monster... no wonder I'm the Forbidden Child..._

When he heard the rustle of clothing and footsteps, he assumed that Mizuki was leaving the room. The sound of a door being shut was heard behind him, and a sob tore it's way out of Hiei's mouth. He fell to his knees and stared blankly at the floor as a tear slipped from his eye. "Just be careful, Love," he murmured softly, lovingly. He just wanted her to stay safe.

With one last tear breaking free, he raised a hand to ruthlessly wipe at his eyes, banishing the tears away. When he looked down, he found two lone tear gems sitting innocently there. They mocked him, and oh, how he wanted to destroy them, but.. he didn't. Instead, he swept them up and pocketed them as he stood to his feet. Taking a deep breath, he regained his composure and left the room, acting as if nothing had happened while his mind kept turning over what was happening between himself and Mizuki.

"Well, we're off," Mizuki smiled as Takara drug off an unconscious Aki to the waiting taxi. "We'll try to contact you guys soon," she added, and Sesshoumaru nodded to the ones staying behind before leaving to join Aki and Takara in the taxi. "You two behave," Mizuki warned, a grin on her face as she looked at Shuku and Jamie, both of whom grinned foolishly and nodded, promising to behave if the girls brought home souvenirs for them. "Bye then," the wolf said and climbed into the taxi. She closed the door behind her, and the taxi was off.

Hiei watched sadly until he felt a hesitant tug on his shirt. Looking down, he found Jamie standing anxiously beside him, his gaze averted off to the right as he watched the taxi draw farther and farther away. "She'll be okay," the boy muttered and cautiously grabbed hold of Hiei's arm and pushed himself close to the fire demon. "I'll miss her while she's gone, but... she'll be okay."

"Hn," Hiei's lips quirked up at the edges, and he pulled his arm gently from the boy's grip and wrapped it around Jamie's shoulders, hugging the human boy to him. "Yeah, she will," he agreed quietly, his eyes watching the taxi until it disappeared from view. "Come on, let's go inside and think of something we can do for Mom when she gets back. Maybe take her to the park or something. Do you think she would like that?" he asked as he steered the boy inside.

"Yeah! Mom would love a picnic! How about that, Hiei? Don't you think she would like a picnic? With all her favorite sweets?" Jamie asked brightly, a wide grin on his face.

"And all your favorites, too?" Hiei smirked down at the boy.

"That would be cool! Could we? Please?" Jamie asked sheepishly, begging with his puppy eyes, and latched himself onto Hiei as he continued to chatter on about a picnic.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Hiei chuckled.

Meanwhile, the girls plus Sesshoumaru entered into the airport and waited rather impatiently for their plane to begin boarding. "What did Hiei want to talk about?" Takara asked conversationally while she sat across from Sesshoumaru with Aki in his lap. Mizuki sat in the seat next to the hanyou.

"M, nothing really," Mizuki lied. She hoped Takara would not catch it, but sadly, Takara never missed it when something was bothering one of her sisters.

"Mizuki, come on, you can tell me," Takara urged the silent wolf. "Please? Something is troubling you..."

"What?" Aki jolted awake and looked at Takara and Mizuki. "What's wrong? Something is troubling someone? Who? What? When? Where? Who can I beat up?" she babbled, suddenly wide awake and still acting hyper as a result of a sugar high wearing off. She would crash once they boarded the plane and got strapped in.

"It's nothing, you guys, really," Mizuki sighed and ran her fingers anxiously through her hair. This whole thing with Hiei was really confusing her. She knew she loved Hiei, and she was pretty sure he loved her, but that didn't stop the fear from rising up. She always hated it for people to be mad at her, but Hiei had been different when they began living together. She knew that every couple had their arguments, but it seemed far worse with her and Hiei, and she feared for Jamie. His parents had argued frequently, screaming and yelling and possibly hitting each other, then what happened? Jamie had been abandoned. She did _not_ want that to happen.

Aki and Takara looked to one another and rolled their eyes. "With you, Mizuki," Aki said, "nothing is _always_ something."

"Not this time. Nothing is just that: nothing," Mizuki said stubbornly, crossing her arms moodily over her chest.

"Even I can tell it isn't nothing," Sesshoumaru butted in, much to the wolf's annoyance.

"Now, what is it? What's wrong?" Takara asked again with a worried frown.

"It's nothing... It's just something going on between Hiei and myself," Mizuki grumbled, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

Aki and Takara gave dramatic gasps, "Did the two of you have a fight?" Aki exclaimed and hopped to her feet, causing many people nearby to scowl at her for being so loud. "Oh, bite me, you losers!" she shouted and glared at all of them before perching herself on Sesshoumaru's lap with a small hmph. She felt Sesshoumaru's arms snake around and rest on her waist, then she sighed and turned to look at Takara and Mizuki. "Now, what were we talking about?... Oh yes, so, you and Hiei had a fight, huh?"

"Really, guys, it's fine," Mizuki muttered irritably. The more and more her sisters pushed, the sadder she got. She was already upset, but she knew that she couldn't bother them with something like this. It would be fine. Everything would work out.. it _had_ to... She could handle this on her own. Besides, Aki and Takara might try to kill Hiei if they were to find out he had raised a hand against her.

When she felt the touch of Takara and Aki trying to break into her mind and see what she was thinking, Mizuki put up a mental blockade. "It's okay, really, I'm just... kind of tired... You know.. from all the traveling we've been doing."

Aki and Takara sighed, knowing that they would not be able to get anything out of the wolf anytime soon, so they let the subject drop. However, both knew that something was going on, and they _would_ find out what that something was.

Soon, the time came for them to board the plane, and the four settled into the line that formed. Something seemed amiss, but the Robbed Trio and Sesshoumaru didn't pay much attention, until... time froze, and the humans around them instantly stopped moving. The four were suddenly on guard, looking around cautiously.

With a shriek, Mizuki felt a hand slap over her mouth and am arm yank her away from Aki, Takara, and Sesshoumaru. She struggled against her captor's hold, but she found herself unable to move. "Sh," a voice whispered in her ears mockingly, "hush, my wolf.."

"Who the hell are you?" Aki demanded angrily, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as she glared at the mysterious figure that now held Mizuki. "Let her go, bastard!" she screamed furiously. She grew even angrier at what she saw Mizuki's captor do next.

The figure was a tall, wolf demon with gray ears and piercing gold eyes, his white-blond hair falling to his shoulders and giving off a rumpled, rough look to it. He grinned and licked Mizuki's cheek. "Come now, love, surely you remember me," he cooed and lightly nibbled on her earlobe, sending an unpleasant shiver down her spine.

Mizuki clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to believe this was happening. She thought she would never have to see him again, but fate really must not like her. "What are you doing here, Kai?" she snarled, angry yet fearful.

"Ah, so you _do _remember me," Kai smirked, "Good..." He tightened his grip on her waist and kissed her cheek then fully on her lips. "I thought I would never see you again," he said in a sickly sweet tone that made the Robbed Trio want to gag.

"And I never thought I'd have to see you again," Mizuki growled boldly, but her voice shook slightly as she spoke. "Unlike you, though, I am _not_ pleased to see you again..."

An angry scowl passed over Kai's face, and he bit down hard just above Mizuki's collarbone, causing her to wince and whine softly. "Now, now, be nice," he sneered and let a hand push her shirt up slightly to caress her abdomen.

"No," Mizuki cried, tears gathering at her eyes. She didn't want to go through this again! "You were a jerk to me when we were younger! You don't really care about me! Stop!"

"Hey," Takara shouted, "you had better listen to her and let. Her. Go." She, Aki, and Sesshoumaru had moved to attack positions.

_Hiei! Please help me! Please! Oh my god, HIEI!_ Mizuki telepathically called out for Hiei's help. She kept her eyes shut tight, not wanting to believe that Kai was back again.

"You're right," Kai grinned maniacally, "I don't really care about you, but I lust for you. We were to be bonded, and you were to give me pups, remember?" he asked cheekily.

"WHAT?!" Aki and Takara exclaimed so loud that the ground shook.

"Oh yes," Kai told the hanyou and the two dog demons, "Mizuki came to my clan's lands a long time ago. We took her in, and she was to repay us by becoming my mate and giving me pups. I was to be the leader of my pack, and I have finally took my position, so I had to come for my mate, you see..." He barked out a laugh and pulled Mizuki flush against him.

"No, we don't see," Aki snarled dangerously, eyes flashing, "all we see is you messing with our sister!"

"Sister?" Kai sneered, "Please, there is no way the three of you are sisters." He snorted and turned his attention back to Mizuki. "Now, where were we?" he asked absently. When he heard Mizuki whimper in his hold, he grinned, "Ah yes, I believe I was going to take you back to my pack."

Meanwhile, Hiei had tensed when he heard Mizuki's voice in his head. She sounded panicked and very frightened. Though Hiei didn't know what had caused Mizuki to fall into such a state, he knew he couldn't just sit there at the house! He had to go after the wolf and help her! "Jamie, I have to go," he said suddenly and climbed to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked curiously, looking up from the plans he and Hiei were making to take Mizuki out on a picnic.

"Your Mom.. forgot something," Hiei lied quickly. He leaned down and carefully took the boy's face in his hands. He dropped a kiss on the boy's forehead. "I'll be back in a little while," he promised quietly to the boy, who nodded dumbly. "Kurama, watch him for me, would you?" Hiei asked, already on his way out the door and not even waiting for a response from a confused Kurama.

With all the speed he could muster, Hiei hurried after the wolf's energy signal. The airport soon came into view, and he raced inside just in time to hear Kai's last statement. Hiei saw red. His blood was boiling. The position the stranger had put Mizuki in made him furious, and what made him even angrier was the fact that Mizuki looked near-tears and terrified.

Hiei managed to sneak up on Kai and grabbed him by the throat from behind. "Let her go," he hissed threateningly in the mysterious wolf's gray ear. He tightened his hold on Kai's neck until Kai released Mizuki and she stumbled away, falling into Takara and Aki's arms.

"And who are you then?" Kai snapped, furious at the nerve of the fire demon.

"Hn," Hiei growled and squeezed the wolf demon's neck tighter, causing Kai to choke and gag, "she is not yours to do with as you wish. I'll _kill_ you for what you did to her. Look at the state she's in now!"

"That demoness owes me! My pack took her in years back!" Kai thundered angrily. He was used to getting whatever he wanted _whenever_ he wanted it.

"I'm sure she appreciates that, but you had no right to do what you did to her," Hiei glowered.

"I'll take him to Spirit World," Sesshoumaru offered quickly, and all eyes turned to him, except Mizuki's. "If you kill him now, then we'll have a mess on our hands, and I'm not sure, but I don't think humans in today's time are used to seeing dead demons lying around," the dog demon explained in a dull monotone voice.

Hiei gave a low, grumbling growl and waited a few moments before making a noise of disgust and pushing Kai fiercely away from him and into Sesshoumaru, who then disappeared through a portal Botan had come to open. When the portal disappeared, time resumed and there was hustle and bustle going on around them.

Hiei sighed and then turned to the Robbed Trio. He instantly walked over and held his arms out in request to hold Mizuki. He let Takara and Aki decide if they would let him comfort her or not. Heck, he wasn't even sure Mizuki wanted him to comfort her.

"Mizuki," Takara whispered, "Hey, Mizuki, Hiei's here..."

Mizuki sobbed and lunged into Hiei's arms. She hugged him tightly and buried her face into his neck. "Oh my god, Hiei, I am _so_ sorry! Will you forgive me? I'm sorry! I love you! I really do, but I was afraid!" she babbled on and on.

"Hush, it's all right," Hiei murmured and gently rocked the girl in his lap, "sh, it's okay, what were you afraid of?" He smoothed down her hair, petting her, and kissed her on top of the head.

"I, I was af-afraid of m-making you m-mad again! I didn't w-want to b-be yel-yelled at o-o-or hit agai-again," she whispered, trying to be quiet so Takara and Aki wouldn't hear. No such luck...

Aki and Takara both screamed, "WHAT?!" at the top of their lungs, fury burning in their eyes.

"It's not his fault," Mizuki sobbed, "not yo-your fault... I-I love you! I don't know what h-happ-happened, but I'm sor-sorry!" Tears fell down her cheeks, and her face turned red and splotchy from all the crying, but she didn't care. "Are you m-mad at me, Hiei? It-it's okay if you are, just.. ca-can we try n-not to argue? At l-least in fr-front of Jamie?"

"Sh, it's fine," Hiei's voice cracked as he spoke, "I'm not mad, never... I love you, Mizuki... It's okay, sh, no more arguments... Sh, it'll be fine.. Come on, love, try not to cry.. Please don't cry," he whispered and hushed and cooed until Mizuki was calm again. "I'm the one that should be apologizing," he murmured and tenderly kissed Mizuki, caressing her cheek then planting butterfly kisses all over her face. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," he repeated over and over again. "I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but maybe with time..." He didn't know what else to say. He knew that he had royally screwed up when he had dared to hit her. Now, he didn't even remember _why_ he had been so mad as to hit her anyway, which made him feel even worse...

Around the two of them, Takara and Aki were seething as well as curious as to who Kai was and what kind of connection he had with Mizuki for real, but they could wait until later to ask the wolf demoness. For now, Mizuki needed some rest. Meanwhile, they ended up missing their plane, and people walked by them, some shooting curious glances at the group of demons while other humans were just too busy to care...

* * *

Shi: So, what do you think? I wanted some sad moments in there...  
Aki and Kit: ARG! KILL KAI!  
Shi: lol! Okay, well I had better send this soon before Aki goes insane... Well, she kind of already IS insane, but you know what I mean...  
Aki: Hmph, just hurry up, woman!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Aki- AGH! THAT LOW LIFE SON OF A B- (cencored) 

Shi- Oh yeah...that made her mad... 

Kit- Oh yeah, Kai's going to get it in this chapter... 

Aki- (still going on) 

Shi-...wow... 

Kit- Damn. 

Aki- OKAY TIME TO KILL HIM! 

****

XXXXXXXXXX 

Aki muttered to herself as she paced back and forth, thinking of all the painful ways she could kill Kai. Sesshomaru had returned and said that Kai was safe somewhere where he couldn't escape from. Hiei and Mizuki had moved from the enterance way to one of the waiting areas. The emptiest one they could find. When they had got there Aki sent them all looks that sent them scurriying. 

"I can't believe someone would do that! Not to mention that he has the ability to control time! It's almost unthinkable!" Aki said. 

"Aki, calm down. Mizuki will be fine." Takara said. 

"So!? That doesn't give that bastard the right to do what he did! I swear I will kill him! He's a pervert! An asshole who is completely uncaring of Mizuki's feelings! He would have raped her to get his damned pups! I can't believe that someone would think of defiling someone like that!" Aki ranted on. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and watched as Aki continued to pace, every once in a while he saw her eyes flash from silver to red, then back to silver. 

"SIT!" Hiei growled at the dog demoness. Aki whirled to him and saw that Mizuki was sleeping, even if the sleep was fitful. Aki muttered something that sounded like 'getting told to do by a midget half my size...' Aki sat down next to Sesshomaru and leaned her back on him. Her legs took up the next two chairs and she closed her eyes. When Kai had appeared Aki had forgotten all about her sugar high and had gotten a headache from all the sugar she had consumed. 

"Koenma is going to be mad. We missed our plane." Takara muttered. "I'm going to go see if I can contact Koenma. I'll be back in a little while." Takara said. She got up and left the room to go to the roof. 

"Anyone got some asprin?" Aki asked. 

"No." Sesshomaru answered. 

"Damn it..." Aki sighed and closed her eyes, she tried to fall asleep, but had no success. Hiei fell asleep with Mizuki in his arms and Aki ended up sitting on Sesshomaru's lap with her head on his chest with her eyes closed. Sesshomaru leaned his head on top her hers and fell asleep like that. Takara came back with the tickets that Koenma had given her to replace the ones that they had before. She leaned back and closed her eyes as well, soon enough everyone in the room was sleeping. 

Aki's left eye poped open and she made sure that everyone was sleeping. Her eyes shone red and she slowly eased herself out of Sesshomaru's arms. When she was far enough away she opened a portal to Kai's holding cell and walked through it. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kai asked when Aki stepped through. 

"Oh, this will be no pleasure, for you at least. Unfortunatly for you, you've pissed off someone who will kill you slowly." Aki said, she was smiling evilly. 

"Try me." Kai said. 

"With pleasure..." Aki summoned a curse from her family to the surface and her eyes shone an even brighter red. She used the power to pick Kai up and then flung him up to the ceiling, then to the floor, the sides and back to the floor again. After she was sure that she had successfully broken all his ribs she threw him back onto the cot on the floor in the back of the cell. "Oh, I have a pleasant death for you..." Aki said mischeislly. 

Kai was in pain, but he was doing his best not to show it. All his ribs were broken and they were digging into his lungs, making him breathe blood. He managed to stand up with the help of the wall and looked at Aki. 

"Such power..." Kai muttered breathlessly. 

"Oh, this is just one curse. I have many, many more." Aki said. She lifted her left hand from her side and held it out in the direction of Kai's head. Then blood started to come from his eye sockets, nose, ears and mouth. He screamed in pain. All the blood in his body was coming out from places they weren't meant to and the pain was great. He wanted to die, but another part of Aki's curse wasn't letting him die. It was keeping him alive until his life was completely drained from his body. 

"What...are...you...?" Kai asked as he died before Aki's gleaming eyes. 

"In your case? I am the Grim Reaper." Aki answered. Then she yanked her arm back and all the blood that was left in his body. It splattered against the wall next to Aki and some of his blood ended up on her face, she wiped it off. "Pathetic. I was hoping for a little more sport. Koenma will have to clean all this up. I hope you learned your lesson." Aki added, her portal opened back up and she stepped through, she grabbed Kai's shirt and wiped all the blood off of her face, then threw it back on him. 

She appeared just a few minutes after she had left, but Sesshomaru was wide awake and looking at her. 

"Where were you?" Sesshomaru asked. 

"I was doing a little...hunting." Aki answered with a sly smirk. 

"You smell of blood. You killed someone." Sesshomaru said, Aki's smirk faded into a frown, then her eyes faded back to silver. She collasped to the ground and held her head in one of her hands. Her head was throbbing and it wasn't just from the sudden crash of the sugar high. "What did you do?" Sesshomaru asked. 

"I...I took all his blood from his body after I had made it all go to his head...then I slowly took it out of his body...I killed him, Sesshomaru. I killed him..." Aki managed just a whisper. "My brothers curse...that was the one who did it. It knew that I wanted blood, his blood to be spilt and while I was sleeping it was able to take control no matter how much I tried to hold it back." Aki explained. "He's dead and he still haunts me..." Aki muttered with a upset chuckle. Sesshomaru hugged Aki close to him, like an injured child and kissed her gently on the cheek. 

"Did you...did you really kill him like that, Aki?" Mizuki asked. Aki's head shot up from the spot she had been looking at on the ground and turned to Mizuki. 

"Yes..." Aki answered, her eyes found the spot on the floor she had been looking at before. 

"You didn't have too..." Mizuki said. 

"..." Aki said nothing. She was ashamed that she had let her brother control her. It was unheard of. She was supposed to have mastered her curses, but she hadn't. They were still able to get control of her. Sesshomaru lifted Aki off the ground and took her back to the chair they had been sitting in. 

"I don't know what you're thinking Aki, but it wasn't your fault. We don't have to tell the others." Mizuki added. 

Aki was still silent. Then she looked at Mizuki and instantly Mizuki knew what turmoil she had inside her. She was waging a war with her curses, and it was going to take every ounce of strength she had to win it. "I'm going to go to sleep for a couple of days. When we arrive in Chilie wake me long enough to get everything that needs to get done, done. Then I will have to go back to sleep." Aki said, her eyes closed and her breathing slowed considerably, like she was barley alive. 

"It's a war of inner demons. Ones that date back to 4,000 years ago, when things unimaginable were done like they were ordinary." Takara said, her eyes were still closed. "Hers is a war of power. If one girl can subdue thousands of demons that powerful then she will become legend, though not in our time. When demons rule here again they will all know Aki and she will be hailed, if she still lives then she will become a goddess. Worshiped by all." 

"How long have you been awake?" Sesshomaru asked. 

"The whole time." Takara answered. "I knew that Aki was doing to do something drastic, it's in her nature." Takara explained. 

"If I live to see the day when that dog becomes a goddess, then take my manhood and call me Sydney." Hiei said, Mizuki looked up to Hiei and he looked back at her. "Good morning." he added then kissed Mizuki on the forehead. 

"I take it you've been awake the whole time as well?" Mizuki asked. 

"Yes." 

"Then I guess we have a right to tell Kurama." Takara said. "I'll go call him." Takara got up and left. 

Sesshomaru was looking at the sleeping girl in his lap. She didn't seem to be fighting an inner war, but he knew that looks were deciving. While she slept she looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, but in reality, she had killed more people than anyone, but other demons, would have though possible. 

He closed his own eyes and went back to sleep, Mizuki and Hiei did the same, they left early in the morning to go to Chilie and this time Koenma said that if they missed the plane they were to get there on their own. 

None of them were up for a walk to Chilie, too many miles, though with Sesshomaru's cloud it would cut the time in quarters, give or take. Takara came back into the room and fell in with the rest of them, it was time to sleep and they knew they would need thier rest. 

****

XXXXXXXXXX 

The morning came all too soon for the group. Hiei left leaving Mizuki, Takara, Aki, and Sesshomaru alone. Aki was awake but it was like she was doing things without even thinking of doing them, like she was mindless puppet doing what the strings told her to do. Either way they got everything situated and got on the plane just fine. 

"How long do you think she's going to sleep?" Takara asked. 

"Who knows?" Sesshomaru answered with a rhetorical question. 

"I hope she'll be able to help us with our case." Mizuki chimed in, she was feeling a lot better, and now that she knew there was no threat from Kai she wasn't as worried. He had a knack for getting out of tight spots, but she knew he couldn't come back from the dead. 

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen. I wonder what would happen if we wake Aki now." Takara said, she was thinking out loud. 

"If you wake her now then she will most likley loose the battle she has waged against all her curses and they will take over her body. After that the Aki you know, and love, will be lost in a sea of blood lust, anger, and revenge. She will kill anyone and everyone she wants to. She will be the ultimate killing machine. She would feel no pain, and just know blood and death." Aki answered in a man's voice, startling everyone in the cabin. 

"Who're you?!" Mizuki asked in alarm. 

"I am Aki's grandfather, I have come to help Aki. I will answer any questions you wish to ask of me." he explained. 

"Oh, goody, we get to talk with a dead guy..." Takara muttered to herself. "Well then, any idea when Aki will wake?" 

"She will wake in three days. Either as herself, or otherwise. She has induced a deep state of medatation that we call the Walk of Rage. We only do this when we have to. It gives us 3-4 days of time to get our curses under control. If we are unable to then they will take control of out bodies and kill." 

"What're the chances that Aki will come out of this as Aki?" Sesshomaru asked. 

"They are very good. She is strong and will fight until she is unable to no more. I must go, she is calling for my help. I wish you all well on your mission. Good-bye." The voice of Aki's grandfather faded and Aki was once again sleeping in her chair next to Sesshomaru. 

"That was interesting..." Takara and Mizuki mumbled at the same time. They still had 8 hours before they got to Chilie, so Takara requested a movie for the three of them to watch. It was Charlie's Angels, so Sesshomaru could get the Charlie thing from before. 

When the movie was over Takara and Mizuki were chatting happily. Occasionally they'd get on about ideas for something or another, but mostly they just tried to come up with new jokes to pass the time. When Takara was about to tell one of her favorite Aki's eyes shot open. For a second they shone a bright, blood lusting red. The lust that was coming off of Aki was great, but then her eyes turned to silver and she blinked. 

"Aki?" Sesshomaru asked. 

"Yeah, they almost had me!" Aki added. "I'm me though. So, what did I miss the past three days?" Aki asked. 

"You've only been out for about a day." Mizuki said. 

"Weird. So, what did I miss?" Aki asked again. 

"Nothing much, Sesshomaru gets the whole Charlie thing now. We watched Charlies Angels." Takara answered with a wink. 

"Cencored or uncencored?" Aki asked. 

"Cencored of course." Takara answered with a roll of her eyes. "Do you actually think they'd let us watch an uncencored movie aboard a public plane?" Takara asked. 

"If you ask they do." 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah. You didn't know that?" 

"No...Damn it! I wish I had!" Takara smiled when she saw the glare she was getting from Aki. "Kidding!" she added. 

"Better be." 

"_Attention Passengers, we are preparing to land. Please fasten your seatbelts._" the captain said over the loud speakers. Everyone did as they were told and waited. 

****

XXXXXXXXXX 

A.K.M.S. A sign with a American man said, he was holding it up. No one was walking over to him so they thought they might. 

"Are you the Robbed Trio?" he asked the three girls. 

"Yes. I am Takara." 

"Mizuki." 

"Aki, and this is Sesshomaru." Aki added, since she knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't introduce himself. The American had dusty red hair, and brown eyes, he was about Takara's size and was dwarfed by Aki and Sesshomaru. 

"I'm Dustin Scartch. I'll inform you on what you'll be doing here. Your agency said that your weapons, for whatever reason you need them, will be arriving tonight." Dustin added. 

"Ah, just a precaution." Mizuki said to try to move the man's suspisions. "You see, we've had other cases where things have gone wrong and we've been unarmed, so it's our policy not to go anywhere without them." 

"I see. You might need them. You're working on a murder mystery." Dustin explained. 

"Mystery...?" Aki asked. 

"Yes, there have been repeated murders through out this town, we hired you to come and solve it." 

"Damn it, I've always hated mysteries..." Aki muttered. 

"Don't mind her, she tried to write one once, but then she found out just how hard they are." Takara explained. 

"You tried to write a mystery?" Sessomaru asked. 

"Yeah, it didn't turn out to well." 

"So, where are we staying?" Mizuki asked. 

****

XXXXXXXXXX 

Aki- Okay, there you have it. Done in like one night. 

Shi- Whoa... 

Kit- Yeah... 

Aki- We don't own Sesshomaru or Yu Yu Hakusho. 

Shi- Please review! 

Kit- Yes, we LOVE reviews! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Doing this while I have a minimum amount of time on the internet, nice job Kit. lol anyways, We- (Aki: DONT OWN-) ((Shi: Yu Yu Hakusho or-)) Sesshomaru, we can wish..but we don't.**

**So it seems I have been handed the responsibility of our mystery folks.**

**(Aki & Shi: -whistle-) **

**Yeahhhh I see how it is, lol, but oh well, I don't really mind, actually I'm kinda happy 'bout it. So, hope you enjoy the Chile Travels.**

**Chile-Hotel**

"Alright so when can we check out these murders?" Takara asked while looking through her pack. Aki gave Sesshomaru and Mizuki the 'sh' sign and pulled the drawstring on Takara's bag on her. Takara paused her rummaging and her foot started tapping impatiently, "Akiiiiii." She threatened.

"Dammit." Aki muttered before letting her out of the bag. Takara pulled out what she had been looking for and looked to Dustin who was just coming in from the hall.

"Okay, you guys can visit the crime scenes at 6."

"It's 5:30." Mizuki stated with a raised brow.

"Yeah...in other words, let's move." Dustin replied while Sesshomaru stood and followed him. Takara pulled out a camera and handed it to Mizuki who put it around her neck and pocketed some film. Aki pulled out a retractible bo staff from her pack and gave it to Takara while Mizuki yanked out two handguns and some bullets.

"Shouldn't we be packing our own things?" Takara questioned before testing the bo staff's retractibility and tying it onto a red string which she tied around her neck.

"We should, but we don't." Aki answered before checking the safety locks on her guns and ensuring they were loaded. Mizuki put a roll of film in and then opened and closed the shutter and check the lighting on the camera. The girls smiled at each other.

"We just know what we're gonna forget. That's all." Mizuki added while the girls laughed.

"Guess we do since we all spaced out on these." Takara said, "We better get going though, Dustin and Sesshomaru are prolly getting annoyed." She added before they left their room. Aki locked the door and stuck the key in her pants pocket while they headed out to the car and hopped in to head across to the other side of town to the first of four murder scenes. Takara produced a map and dotted the area of the murder with a black sharpie.

"What're you doing?" Mizuki asked.

"Well, in case there's a pattern or something. I'm gonna connect each point as we go along." Takara answered.

"Hey, good idea." Aki complimented.

"Thanks." Takara replied with a smile as they pulled up to the warehouse.

"Ohh...eery." Mizuki commented whilall stepped out of the car.

"Frightening." Takara added.

"Depressing." Aki muttered.

"Deranged." Sesshomaru stated pointing at the girls and looking to Dustin who grinned.

"Huh?" All three asked while turning to look at him pointing at them, "HEY!" They all yelled. Mizuki whacked him with a piece of cardboard and then looked at it 'ATMS' was on it.

"Random Anagram- MATS, SATM, SMAT, AMTS ASMT, ASTM, AMST, MAST, TASM, MSAT, TMAS-"

"Ok Mizuki, we get it." Aki said while Mizuki smiled.

"Hello, I'm Agent Sabrem, please follow me." A man said with short black hair and an emotionless face while walking into the warehouse.

"Hey Sabrem, I'm Aki, this is Mizuki, Sesshomaru, Takara, and Dustin, so, what's your first name?" Aki asked.

"Shawn."

"BWAHAHAHAH!!" aki and Mizuki burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dustin asked.

"Agent Shawn Sabrem- A.S.S. ASS! BWAAHAHAH!!!" Takara yelled through her laughter.

"...This is where the body is, this murder was commited 3 hours prior to your landing and is the 1st out of 2 thus far..." Sabrem said, ignoring the ass comments, he had heard them all before.

"...Oh my god.." Mizuki muttered as everyone's joking demeanor immediatly fell. A man dangled from the ceiling, his abdomen sliced open and his own organs tied about his neck, holding him against the ceiling and above the ground. Mizuki's hands flew up to her mouth and she ran out of the warehouse to some bushes where Takara and Aki heard her meet back up with her lunch. The stench of the blood quickly crept up into the demon's senses and Takara was the only one standing up to the stenches and sights. She noticed that on the ground underneath him there were hieroglyphics.

"See anything interesting?" Aki asked, the iron smell drifting through her senses.

"Yeah...a lot in fact. These look Mayan..." Takara replied stepping over the crime scene tape and walking through the pool of blood, Mizuki and Dustin stayed outside and Sesshomaru joined them, purely bored out of his mind. Aki shivered with temptation to taste the blood while Takara looked at the watch and Sabrem shivered at Takara and Aki's calm of the situation.

"How can you two be so calm?" Sabrem asked.

"We didn't know him..." Takara answered while scribbling something down in a notebook from the wall.

"Yeah but still...he's dead." Sabrem said.

"He's just another pay check to us. Get what you need?" Aki asked while Takara nodded and then placed her hands before her and bowed respectfully to the dead body.

"Dead people are so much more cooperative then those alive." Takara mumbled holding up her notebook and smiling. Sabrem glared at their backs while Takara made her exit with Aki and they checked on Mizuki who ran into the bushes again upon seeing Takara's shoes, meaning, Takara had to shed the pretty little booties and hand them over to the garbage before they headed out again.

In the car, Takara made the next dot on the map and drew a line diagonally to the upper left. The cell phone on Takara's hip began to jingle and she threw it in the back seat after jumping while Aki caught ht eringing/vibrating trouble-maker. Flipping the phone open with annoyance she answered it.

"Yello, Takara ain't answering right now, she's busy mapping, this is Aki." Aki said into the phone."

"...The hell?" Sabrem's voice came through the phone.

"OH YO! HI! It's ASS!" Aki said to the others while Takara looked back with a 'wtf?' look on her face, "Hey, you made the first comment on it."

"True." Takara answered.

"What?" Sabrem asked.

"Nothin, nevermind, what's the call for?" Aki asked.

"One of my rookies apprehended a young girl around the age of 10-12 with brown hair and red eyes...WAIT WHAT!?" Sabrem shouted at someone, "YOU'RE JOKIN ME RIGHT!? You gotta be pullin my fuckin leg!"

"Sir...I'm not attached to any members/appendages off your body nor do I wish to be..." Another female said on the same side of the phone.

"I'M MARRIED! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE EITHER!" Sabrem shouted.

"Phone." Takara said stretching her hand out while a blody-earred Aki handed the phone over. Aki sat there with her finger in her ear trying to get the hearing back to normal, "Hello? Hello? Sabrem? SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" Takara screamed, "Thank you... Now, like I was saying, what the hell is with th escreaming over there?" Takara asked wihile marking the map up some more and crossing out some cities and marking notes.

"I WAS SAYING-" Sabrem exploded.

"OW!!!!" Takara screamed at the sudden burst of a voice in her ear, "Indoor voices please!" Takara yelped before tossing the cell phone back into the back seat and causing Sesshomaru to bite his tongue when it thumped into his family jewels.He grabbed the phone and passed it to Mizuki. She took the phone without a word.

"You bitch! You're going to impair him!" Aki growled at Takara after smacking her upside the head. Sesshomaru looked over to Aki.

"What do you care?" he asked in a pained monotone.

"Uh...I don't...?" Aki asked as she looked away and out the window. Mizuki felt incredibly small and intimadate as she sat between the two fuming giants.

"Does this mean that you want to have kids, Aki?" Takara asked with a small smirk. Aki glowered at the hanyou.

"You know...I could and probably will kill you soon if you don't shut up." Aki growled at Takara.

"Shutting up now." Takara said.

"...Hello?" Mizuki asked into the phone.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Sabrem asked.

"Nothing, now what did you wanna say already1?" Mizuki yelped.

"Uhm...I forgot..." Sabrem answered.

"Give me the phone sir." The female officer said, "I'm the rookie who found the kid, hshe has brown hair in pigtails and red eyes, he's flipping out over the red eyes though and caused a disturb- SHUT UP SIR- ance." The woman said. "Right now the kid is being held in a police car at the second Homicide. At the moment they're not displaying anything that links them to murder. If you'd like to question them go right ahead." the famile officer said.

"Alright, thank you." Mizuki said, then hung up the phone. "Okay, the kid is being held in a police car at the second homicide and they said we're free to question them. I'll do it since I can't stand the things you three can." Mizuki added.

"Alright. Just call any of us if you can't get any answers." Aki added. "Can I drive?" Aki asked, compleltly changing the subject.

"NO!" everyone else in the car said. A second later a text message popped up on Takara's cell phone. Mizuki opened the text message. It read 'NO!' from Sabrem and the unknown female officer.

"...The heck?" Mizuki asked. "Well let's get going before we forget what we were going to do." she added, knowing everyone a bit too well.

The second homicide was a couple miles away, on top of a building. Mizuki walked over to the police car that held the kid in it. She opened the car door and the girl didn't even look up. She was no older than Jamie was and looked to be traumatized.

"Hi, I'm Mizuki. If it's okay, I'd like to ask you a few questions." Mizuki said politily.

"You may ask, but if I answer that's another story." The girl answered.

"Lets start out easy 'kay? Where'd you get your contacts?" Mizuki asked.

"Who the fuck said they were contacts?" The girl asked again in annoyance. Mizuki blinked for a minute and established a connection between Aki and Takara.

'_They're not contacts._' Mizuki said through the connection to hre sisters.

'_What?_' Both asked.

_'Her red eyes aren't contacts.'_

_'Oooh, tell us more when you know it.'_ Takara added. Mizuki pictured herself nodding and went back to questioning the girl.

"That's cool. So how old are you?" Mizuki asked.

"12 going on 13 in a month. Why are you asking me these questions, those dumbasses already did." she added, refering to the other cops.

"Cause I want you to trust me I guess, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable and I'd like to be cooperative with you. I'm not a cop, I'm an investigator, my boss sent me up here to help my sisters solve a mystery, so, got any inside info?" Mizuki asked wiht a wink while the girl smirked.

"Sure, the markings on the ground mean death. The entire thing is sacrifices, I dunno what for, in the end we'll all be dead. Can I go now?" The girl asked while Mizuki blinked in surprise.

"No, sorry. You have to stay here. Actually I'd like you to come with me." Mizuki opened the car door and held it open for the girl. "Oh, I'm Mizuki, what's your name?"

"Umi." the girl answered.

"Pleasure to meet you." Mizuki closed the door and took the girls hand, just to make sure that she didn't try to run.

"Where are you taking me?" Umi asked.

"We're going up there." Mizuki answered.

_'Hey, Aki, Takara, someone?'_ Mizuki asked.

_'Yeah?'_ Aki asked.

_'I've got the kid whose name is Umi, she can read the mayan hieroglyphics. I want her up there, just in case there's more of then she didn't see in the first place.'_ Mizuki explained.

_'You stay there, I'll be don to get her.'_ Aki said.

When they got to the base of the sky scraper Aki was there waiting for them. She changed her eye color back to red to make umi feel more comfortable.

"Hey, I'm Aki." Aki said to the small girl.

"I'm Umi." Umi siad.

"You're going to come with me and we're going to leave Mizuki here. She's not used to these things and she doesn't like seeing them. So to save herself from meeting whatever food she has left in her stomach she's going to stay here, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Umi answered. Aki started walking up the stairs to the top of the building. Mizuki could smell the blood from where she was standing, and it was making her sick.

As Aki walked up the stairs with Umi she noticed that Umi reminded her a lot of herself when she was the same age.

"So how did you get into the crime scene without being seen until you were there?" Aki asked.

"I dunno, I just kinda did it." Umi answered, she was lying.

"I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but you're lying." Aki said as she looked at the small kid next to her.

"How do you know?" Umi asked, surprised.

"I can tell from the way your scent changed. It's obvious you're a demon, I just don't know what kind. Mizuki, and I are demons, so is our sister Takara." Aki said.

"...Who the hell is Takara?"Umi asked _THWAK_, "FUCK! What was that for!?" _THWAK!_

"LANGUAGE! You're still a minor!"

"Who gives a-" Umi started while Aki raised her hand, "...crap?"

"Me, nd that's Takara, 'EY YO! Halfa!"

"CUT IT OUT DAMMIT!! ...oh shit...mah bad!" Takara said laughing nervously, "So you're Umi right?" Takara asked.

"How'd you know my name!?" Umi yelped.

"Oops...see? This is why I don't take Mysteries from Koenma...I get mixed up like a margarita in an earthquake." Takara said laughing.

"..." Umi stared at Takara like she was insane.

"Nice metaphor." Aki said.

"Thought you'd approve." Takara answered laughing, "And to answer your question little one, Mizuki, Aki, and I have a mental connection where we can share information and conversations and etcetera." Umi glared at Takara.

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" Umi yelled, then kicked Takara hard in the shin. "SCREW YOU!" Umi dodged Takara's swipe at her and ran behind Aki in a flash of color.

"Oh! You annoying little monkey!" Takara yelled as she tried to lunge at Umi. Aki grabbed Umi and moved out of the way of Takara's lunge, almost sending her over the side. Aki grabbed Takara's shirt.

"Don't lunge when you know that I'll move and I'm close to the edge. What're you? Stupid?"

"Mildly." Takara answered when Aki pulled her back up and Takara was allowed to swat the little germ upside the head.

"FUCK!" Umi cried.

"LANGUAGE!" Both older girls yelled at the 'midget' before swatting her again.

"Urggg...so how did you know I was a monkey anyways?" Umi asked Takara who looked at her with a brow raised.

"Scent, attitude, personality. List goes on." Takara answered.

"She's pretty much our second intelligence on missions. I'm Artillery! Whoot!" Aki cried happily while Takara laughed and Umi smirked at Aki's reaction.

"So you can read the Mayan hieroglyphics?" Takara asked.

"Yeah, I grew up with them, they ain't hard." Umi answered.

"Alright cool, can you tell me what these say?" Takara asked, sitting cross-legged in front of Umi and holding the notebook up with the hieroglyphics.

"It says, _First to come, first to go, Enter our tomb, and you are our foe._ Thats all, but its a verse, it's numbered by the side to say that it's the first verse." Umi answered after staring at the markings for a while.

"Hmm...alright, thanks, can you stomach blood or should I copy the next verse or whatever and bring it out?" Takara asked.

"I can stomach it." Umi answered while following the girls in. Aki wrapped a hankerchief around her mouth and nose and followed in behind Takara with Umi beside her as the stench of blood came into their faces. A woman suspended in the air by chains around her wrists and neck stood infront of them. Her feet a mere inch away from the ground, the brown locks of wavy hair poured around her neck as blood dripped from her feet slowly. The cops around the area made to take her down but Aki and Takara wouldn't let them just yet. The pants she wore covered her stocking clothed feet and her face was unmarked while the white shirt she wore had a blood stain on the abdomen area.

Takara made Aki wait with Umi as Aki rolled her shoulders to distract her from the smell of the blood. Takara lifted the woman's shirt up and saw a pentagon on the skin of the woman etched in. Takara made a face before motioning for Umi to come over. The hieroglyphics on the floor boggled Umi's mind for a minute or two before she quoted them aloud.

"_Second in, Second out, Forged in Sin, Left in Doubt._" Umi stated while Takara wrote it under the first verse and wrote a 2 in a circle next to it in her notebook. She tapped her pencil to her mouth and scrunched up her face before sighing.

"Thanks kiddo, hey, would you know if there's a city or a town called Doubt here in Chile?" Takara asked while Aki thought on her own as well.

"Yeah there is Takara, we passed it on our way here." Aki answered for Umi.

"Did we take a Left to get here from there?" Takara asked again while her eyebrows knit themselves together.

"Yeah." Aki replied while Takara grumbled about steps ahead.

"Can we drop you off with your parents somewhere Umi?" Takara asked as Umi shook her head.

"Nah, I'll walk home." Umi answered.

"Well, actually, we were thinking about bringing you along for the translation." Aki said smirking while Umi shook her head.

"I have a cell phone, just send me the pic.s." Umi answered while she wrote her number on Takara's notepad.

"Alright, we'll talk to you in a bit, we think." Aki said as Umi nodded and walked down the stairs and away from the scene. The cops got the woman down from the ceiling and Sabrem gave them the address of the police department and his cell phone incase they came up with any new developments.

**Hotel Room**

Aki, Sesshomaru, and Mizuki were on the couch in the room while Takara sat at the desk with the light on, bags forming under her eyes. Sesshomaru was in the middle of the girls, Mizuki's head lay on his lap, having fallen asleep while watching TV, she had asked to put her head on his lap while she lay down and , seeing her as his soon-to-be sister, he allowed her to. Aki's head rested on his opposite shoulder while his own head lolled onto Aki's head while they slept.

Takara's hands rested on the map while she thought about the murders. She yawned and stretched before her pocket began to vibrate and she sighed. She answered her phone in a soft hoarse voice.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Takara?" Kurama asked.

"...Hi."

"Can we please talk?"

"What about?"

"About...hold on. _Hiei, I'm going on the porch. No. No it's none of your business. No Hiei I'm not ...would you shut up? Just watch the kids. Hiei! Shut. Up._ Sorry, I didn't want to wake the kids up...plus Hiei's here. Point blank." Kurama said chuckling, having now taken his hand off of the phone unmuffling his voice.

"What do you want to talk about?" Takara asked drowsily as she took a sip of espresso.

"About the...that comment I made the other day. Can we?" Kurama asked while Takara sighed now.

"Hold on." She added as she scooped up some of her money and pocketed it while taking the room card with her and exiting out of the hotel room with her espresso and cell phone in hand, the night air began to wake her up somemore as she pulled her duster-like sweater closer around her. She finished off her espresso and threw the cup away before putting her cell phone to her ear again, "Okay...go ahead. Talk."

"Will you talk back?"

"Quite possibly." Takara answered while she walked through the hall and into the lobby, glancing at the vending machines for a snack.

"Takara, I honestly didn't mean what I said. I swear to you. I don't know why I said that-" Kurama said.

**With Kurama**

"It spilled out and I don't know why, I'm stupid like that. Most men are but that's not an exception for me saying that. I was out of line and should never have said that. I love that you're messy, it's who you are. And I love how you're disorganized, the way you begin to get frantic while you're searching for something that's right in front of you, it's adorable. And I wouldn't want to change that in you. I guess, the only reason I called you a...a...a slut...was because I don't hear about your adventures as a Robbed Trio member. And whenever we hear anything about you three back then it's always something small that keeps us in the dark.

I just...I just want to know what happened before...Why won't you tell us? Is it really that bad or was it just...I don't know. I can't explain it. You know about my life, why can't I know about yours? I don't even know if you have any other kids or something that are biologically yours. I mean...it's not like I expect it but, I'd just like to know if there are supposed to be any surprises out there for me or what not. Well...I don't know. I just really wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I want to stop fighting. I'm really worried about you over there. Sesshomaru, Aki and Mizuki haven't called to check in since yesterday on the plane, and I don't know...I'm just worried. Apology accepted? Takara?" Kurama asked while The line on the other end stayed silent. Kurama heard a light sniffle from the end and began to get worried, "Takara? Takara are you okay?" He asked, the tips of his hair gleaming silver.

"Uhm..Kurama I-...I'm going to um...I have to...I have to think about some stuff...um...I'll call later alright? I'm just...just kinda busy." Takara's voice made her sound close to tears while she spit out her words.

"Oh...okay...you sure you're alright?" Kurama asked.

"I-I'm fine...just tired...I'll call tomorrow. Night...tell Shuku I love her please." Takara said while she hung up before Kurama could respond. He looked at his phone while he closed it.

"I will...Night Takara." He added looking at the stars before going in.

**Takara**

Takara clenched her fist as she curled up with her knees to her chest and her head on her knees, the tears spilling out while she sobbed into her hands, her breathing spazzing out as she began to get hiccups. She went to the vending machines and got a jug of water and a bag of pretzels which she barely managed to shove down her throat. After she finished off her literal midnight snack she took deep breaths to calm down before rubbing any tears in her eyes away and sliding her card through the slot on her door, she went into the room, changed and slid under the covers of the bed before floating off in a light slumber.

Bats circled around the girls heads while Hieroglyphics wrote themselves across the walls. Takara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while looking around. Aki sat reading while unphased as Mizuki danced with Jamie laughing. Though Jamie looked older, about 18 actually. And Mizuki was dwarfed by him while Takara was also much shorter than he. Aki stood only a few more inches taller than him as she glanced up to look at Takara who's eyes were shooting around at everything.

Shuku...or who Takara THOUGHT was Shuku, walked through the door, an eleven year old girl with braided blonde hair, with red tips. Her green eyes looked at Takara and she smiled.

"Hey momma! Whats up?" Shuku asked while Takara blinked.

"Uhn? Oh! Me?! Uhm, nothing I suppose." Takara answered in confusion.

"Silly momma. Hey Jamie! Hey Aunt Aki! Hi Aunt Mizuki!" Shuku added while they waved. Mizuki dropped Jamie's hands and stepped away with a curtsey before Jamie stole Shuku's hand and she gave a small cry of surprise while he picked the short girl off of the floor and danced while carrying her. Takara and Mizuki began to crack up while Aki grinned at the sight. A girl walked up behind Jamie and gave him jumper cables, causing him to nearly drop Shuku who cried out and screamed:

"ICHIGO! DON'T DO THAT! I HAD A HEART ATTACK!"

"Gomen Shuku-kun, gomen." Ichigo replied, pink hair swept in a mid-back length braid while she chuckled nervously. She turned around and bumped into Takara's chest while immediatly falling back and bowing, "Gomen Sensei-sama, gomen nasai." Ichigo said now. A girl with purple/grey hair came in, standing a few inches taller than Ichigo.

"Ne, what's going on?" She asked curiously while Ichigo bumped into her.

"ANO! Gomen nasai minna-san!" Ichigo yelled her eyes closing in frustrationg while she apologized to everyone.

"It's okay Ichigo. No harm done." Umi said. Her brown hair in a loose ponytail holder with a head band also.

"Maiiiieeee..." Ichigo moaned in slight distress.

"This god- Camazotz is a pain. I HATE Bats..." A girl with purple/grey hair said. She wore a scarf around her neck with a tank top and a knee-length skirt. Her hair was cut and layered around her shoulders and framed her blue eyes though she pinned her bangs up and out of the way.

"Nee-chan! Why don't you like bats?! They're soooo cute!" Umi cried happily while Takara stared at the scene of three girls yapping like puppies and her sisters relaxing.

"Boo." Someone whispered in Takara's ear sending her shrieking and smacking the person in the face with the back of her hand, "...All that for saying Boo."

"Sorry Kura!" Takara yelped before turning around and kissing his cheek where she had slapped him, "You scared the crap outta me!" She yelped minding her tongue around...who she was guessing...the children of the family.

"Did Momma hit you again Poppa!?" Shuku asked coming behind and linking her arms with Takara's.

"When did you get so big!?" Takara yelped.

"Takara? You okay?" Aki asked standing up to walk over.

"No! Just- What happened!? What did I miss!? WHERE WAS I!?" Takara shrieked.

"Wake up." Mizuki stated.

"What?!"

"Wake. Up."

**Hotel Room**

"AIEEEE!!!" Takara shrieked slapping someone in the face while she shot up.

"SHIT!" A male voice yelped while he stumbled back.

"YOU'RE GONNA DAMAGE HIS FACE!" Aki shouted while grabbing Sesshomaru's face in her hands to stare and see if his beauty was marred.

"What...where?" Takara started.

"Hotel Room. Vision?" Mizuki asked.

"I...I don't think so..." Takara answered her brows knitting together.

"What'd you see?"

"Bats...a LOT. And three girls. One was Umi. Shuku and Jamie were like 6 years older...oh my brain." Takara grumbled as she pressed her fingers against her temples.

"Get dressed we gotta go soon." Aki added when she had finished her check up of Sesshomaru's face...not doing a thing about his bloody nose.

"TISSUES! MY KINGDOM FOR SOME TISSUES!" Sesshomaru yelled his head tipped back while Mizuki led him out of the room.

"Wait...SERIOUSLY?!" Aki shouted.

"...uhm...NO."

"Damn." Sesshomaru just looked at Aki with a blank stare. Aki smirked and started laughing. The look of Sesshomaru with tissues on his nose was just too funny. A second later Aki had her cell phone out and she was snapping a picture of it. "HAHA! AWESOME! This is SO going to be by wallpaper." Aki laughed happily and Sesshomaru glared.

"AIEE!!" Takara shrieked before several loud crashes accompanied.

"You up now?" Aki asked peeking in to see Takara's feet in the air and her chin on the ground, her legs resting on a toppled chair.

"Where are my pants?" She asked looking at Aki in the corner of her eyes.

"Dresser."

"WHY are they in the dresser?"

"That's where you PUT clothes."

"Nu uh..."

"Then where do YOU put clothes."

"...the floor..."

"...I'm not even gonna..."

"Good! And thanks."

"Nice polka dots by the way."

"...You just had to didn't you?"

-_Click/ FLASH_-

"..."

"BWHAHA!! KURAMA'S GONNA LOVE THIS!!"

"AKIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _SLAM_ "...I'm gonna have to give her cell phone a virus or something..." Takara muttered rummaging through the dressers to find her jeans, "AKIII!! WHERE ARE THEY!?"

"Bottom drawer!"

"Thank you!" Takara yelled as she got into her jeans and found her bra, she went into the bathroom, brushing her hair and then her teeth before taking her night shirt off and getting her bra on, "...uhh..."

"Your shirts in the same drawer!" Mizuki yelled.

"THANK YOU!" Takara yelled while Aki poked in with her phone, "NO!" _FLASH CLICK_ "...Death."

"Thank you for your Cooperation."

"WHAT COOPERATION!" _SLAM _ "AKI!!!!!!!!!!" Takara screamed storming out of the room and following after.

"Uhm..Takara..." Mizuki said with her eyes hidden in her hand that was leaning on the table of the cafe.

"WHAT!?"

"Shirt..."

"WHAT ABOUT IT!?"

"It's invisible.. "

"AIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Takara shrieked while the demon's ears bled and Aki managaed to snap another picture of the bright red Takara who ran to her room to pull her turtleneck on over a tank top, "...Violated...that's what you've made me..." Takara grumbled hiding in the hood of a sweatshirt when their waiter came by grinning and winking, "...gross..."

"Agreed." All three of the companions added in.

"...are you checking him out!?" Aki and Sesshomaru asked each other at the same time.

"EW NO!" Both cried at th esame time again while Takara and Mizuki watched on with a 'wtf?' look.

"I don't even WANT to know why she MIGHT think that he's gay. NOT THAT HE IS!" Takara shrieked before her chair toppled over from a swift kick via Sesshomaru. "...Where's my cell phone?" Takara asked when Aki's boobs suddenly began to vibrate.

"EEK!" She shouted as Takara gave her a 'what is wrong with you today' look.

"Are you gonna hand it over?" Takara questioned.

"...No..."

"Here." Seshomaru said as he fished the cell phone out of Aki's shirt and she screamed.

"...Thanks..." Takara said while taking a hand wipe from the table and wiping the phone before answering the phone, "Hi Sabrem. No...we're eating...aside from Aki who's screaming at her fiance."

"YOU JERK! YOU DON'T DO THAT IN PUBLIC!"

"Oh but at home its okay?" Takara asked.

"SHUT UP YOU!" Aki and Sesshomaru shouted.

"No thanks, anyways, as you were ...hello?"

"...What the hell was that about? Sabrem asked.

"Oh nothing." Takara said.

"Hey Takara should I send Ass the pictures of YOUR ass?"

"NO!!!"

"Stop torturing her already..." Mizuki said sighing as she shook her head.

"...lemme think about that..."

"NO." Sesshomaru and Aki said while Takara sighed.

"Kurama'd have your hide..." Mizuki stated.

"...torn of by thorns...ow...never mind..." Aki said rubbing her arms as if in pain, "Oh...but I did send HIM the pics..." Takara fell off of the chair she was sitting on that had just restabilized.

"...Death...I swear it..." Takara said her hand grabbing the table to yank herself up off of the floor.

"Uh huh."

"Ohhh if only we weren't friends..." Takara said glaring.

"Uh huh."

"GYAH!!" Takara screamed in frustration throwing her hands in the air.

"Someone's behind you." Mizuki stated just before someone grabbed Takara's butt as he passed and then winked.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT'S SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!!" Takara screamed.

"So?"

"YOU CAN BE ARRESTED!"

"Not here."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT HERE!"

"Read up on our laws Tourist."

"URRGGG!!! I'll have you know that I can kill you in several different ways with this bobby pin! Hello!? ARE YO LISTENING TO ME!?"

"No."

"God...fricking...DAMN YOU CHILE!"

"Too spicy?"

"...you go back to your whores." Takara replied stomping off.

"Ah! Where are you going!?" Mizuki shouted running after her while pulling her sweater over her tank top.

"Outside..." Takara answered.

"Hey! Hello!? What's going on over there!?" Sabrem shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Takara snapped.

"I'll take the phone." Mizuki said while taking it gently away while Takara screamed her furstration out while a car passed by and honked.

"FUCK YOU WITH SANDPAPER YOU PIMP WHORING JACKASS!!" Takara screamed while the car pulled into parking lot and pulled back out to park infront of them.

"So, what did you say?" Dustin asked while Takara clamped her hands over her mouth.

"...SORRY!" She shouted before bowing.

"What DID she say?" Dustin asked.

"You do NOT want to know." Mizuki answered.

"Hey Dustin, wanna see some AWESOME pictures?"

"NO!!!" Takara screamed while Aki flipped her phone open and Dustin turned bright red.

"Awww, give him some love Takara, that's prolly about the ONLY action he gets." Aki said while Dustin glared.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND THANK YOU!" He shouted.

"Really?"

"REALLY!!"

"Bet she's cute as a button huh?"

"Cuter."

"...damn...that's cute." Aki said while he pulled out his cell phone to show them a picture of his girlfriend winking at the camera, tan, dark hair and green eyes with a petite figure.

"KAWAIII!!!" All three girls gushed while Dustin's chest puffed with pride.

"Deflate." Aki said poking the boy who withered a bit.

"Anyways we gotta go to the new murder place..." Dustin said scratching his head to remember the name of the place.

"Crime scene?" Mizuki offered handing Takara the closed phone.

"YEAH THAT!" Dustin yelled.

"I call shotgun." Takara stated wrenching the door open and sitting down pulling the map out to mark the next spot while Sesshomaru, Aki, and Mizuki stared at her like you would stare at an unstable chemical waiting for the reaction, "Would you PLEASE get in so we can GO!?" She shouted.

"Okay!" All four shouted getting in.

**A/N'S**

**Kit: yeah so this is gonna be two chapters. yay. writing. whoot -so bored- ah well, torture for Takara day! YAY! ...i mean...awww -sympathetic- -cough-**

**n e ways i better git goin and move onto the next chapter...-spins away-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there! Back again! we're taking two chapters a piece for this part of the story!**

**Kit

* * *

**

**Third Scene**

Aki took a picture of the etched words and sent them to Umi. It was still rather early but they were all there, Dustin had stopped at Dunkin Donuts and gotten them all some Coffee, Aki and Takara getting Turbo shots to wake up a bit faster.

Takara was talking with an officer and inspecting the man. Tied to a pillar with the skin burned off. The smell was NOT appetizing in the least. Even Aki wanted to gag.

"She respond yet?" Takara asked. The phone went off.

"Now she did." Aki replied with a brow arched at the phone.

'U WOKE ME UP!!! Trans.: Two left now, New world's town, entered first, to bide great god's thirst. Go. A-WAY!'

"Sounds like she's not a morning person, huh?" Aki asked.

"Sounds familiar." Dustin teased while Aki glared at him and he hid behind Takara.

"What the-" Takara started looking behind

"Hide me mammy, hide me!"

"Sissy boy." Aki said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Why're you hiding behind me! I'm not yours or anyones mom! ...Yet." Takara muttered the last part under her breath while Dustin avoided a punch from Aki by ducking behind Takara again, "GET AWAY FROM MY ASS YOU PERVERT!!" Takara screamed, hands balling into fists at her sides while Dustin let go of clutching her shirt in the back and backed away with his hands in the air.

"We need to go guys!" Sabrem yelled out. Everyone looked over at him with a blank stare. "Or not..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Aki said with a smug smile, signifying that she was messing with him. Sabrem scowled and ignored her. "Here, lemme help you out. HEY! EVERYONE! FREE DONUTS AT THE NEXT CRIME SCENE!" Aki yelled. No one moved, she crossed her arms and glared at them. "I SAID FREE FREAKIN' DONUTS! GET MOVING!"

"Reow. Who said we like donuts anyways?" Takara asked.

"I did. Now, if I don't get away from this blood, you'll be investigating your own death from the underworld. How would you like that?" Aki growled.

"Heheh, I'm going." Takara left and headed to the car. Sabrem gave her a look that said 'what the hell did you just say to her?'.

"Wait for me!" Mizuki said as she followed Takara.

"I don't think you should go to the next crime scene." Sabrem said. Aki looked over at him out of the corner of her eye as Sesshomaru made his way over to them.

"Why?" Aki asked.

"I've seen the way that you look at the corpeses, like you could do the same thing as them, but in a greater magnitude. You get a hazey -lusty- look in your eyes when you see the blood." Sabrem answered. Sesshomaru was closer, and he could sense that Aki was close to snapping.

"Let's just say that if I decide to snap, that's when I'll snap, then and then only." Aki walked away and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. They headed to the car. Sabrem shook his head, these girls gave him the creeps sometimes.

"C'mon Aki! Donuts!" Takara yelled from the car with a smirk.

"Who said I liked donuts?"

"I did!" Takara answered.

"Well guess what! I don't!" Aki closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at Takara, who laughed and pulled her head into the car. Aki smiled and walked over to the car. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and the girls childish antics, but didn't say anything he'd grown used to it over the time they'd been together. Besides, what was kicking ass without a few jokes? Boring, that's what.

Aki and Sesshomaru got into the back seat with Mizuki. Aki was sitting in the middle, even though she didn't want to. She leaned her head back on the seat and took a deep breath. At the moment they were the only ones in the car. Dustin was taking his own car tat he had left at the crime scene before picking them up.

"You okay, Aki?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah. All the blood's been getting to me. I think I'm going to take a breather before I go and see the next crime scene." Aki added.

"Alright. Don't worry, I'll let you see everything. Actually we all should take breathers. I mean I bet it's getting to all of us." Takara said. Mizuki nodded. She didn't really like the crime scenes, but she could bare them if she had to.

"Who wants lunch?" Aki asked.

"You have to be kidding." Sesshomaru said.

"No! C'mon, I want steak." Aki added.

"You always want steak. Here comes Sabrem. We'll go to the next crime scene ask Umi for the translation, and then we'll see if we can find some food." Takara said, settling the issue. Everyone nodded and settled into silence.

"Is there a pattern you noticed?" Sabrem questioned while leaning on the window.

"A V, that's all I have so far, but it looks more like a check mark than a V." Takara answered.

"The next location would connect into the first line you have there, what does that make it then?" Sabrem asked.

"An arrow...sir, take a team of officers to the city located beneath the arrow's point, I'm not sure if that would be the next location, but it's worth a look." Takara answered.

"I'm hungryyyyy." Aki moaned in the back before Takara threw a pen at her and hit her in the chest, "THAT COULD'VE HIT ME IN THE EYE YOU KNOW!"

"Hardly." Takara answered while Sesshomaru and Mizuki smirked. Sabrem nodded while Takara marked off the next area. Sabrem radioed in the command while Takara started up the car, mumbling about food.

"I heard that." Aki whispered into Takara's ear.

"I'm hungry!" Takara cried defensively while she drove away and Sabrem yelled at her to stop, "I'm goin to the crime scene, he can catch up." Takara mumbled again irritably.


	12. Chapter 12

Shi: Here's chapter 12!! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! XD

* * *

Deviously Diverted  
Chapter 12

"Okay," Takara chirped, "here we are!" She pulled up to an innocent looking house, the sun reaching higher into the sky. "Let's go and get this over with and find some food!" She pumped her fist into the air and bounced out of the car. "Come on! Come on, come on, come on," she urged her fellows in the car.

"We're coming, we're coming," Aki groaned and climbed out of the car after Sesshoumaru. On the other side of the car, Mizuki slid out and slammed the door shut.

"I really do not want to go in there," Mizuki murmured.

"You don't have to, you know," Aki said nonchalantly to her gore-sensitive sister, "These crime scenes are pretty gruesome. We won't blame you if you wanna chill out here." She idly swung her arm, which in turn swung Sesshoumaru's arm slightly because the two were holding hands, while she, Mizuki, and Sesshoumaru followed a prancing Takara into the house.

"No," Mizuki said bravely, "I want to see if I can face it." She squared her shoulders and tightened her jaw, chin pushed up in a fearless gesture.

"All right," Aki sighed, knowing her sister would vanish from the crime scene within a minute. "Just remember that I told you so," she added with a sly smirk.

The wolf demon rolled her eyes and waved away her sister's comment. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said offhandedly. She let herself in first after Takara. "So, where's the crime scene?" she asked suddenly apprehensive now that she stood inside the house, the smallest scent of blood and guts all ready tingling her sensations.

"It's in the basement, smells like," Takara murmured and strode forward. "Ah, yeah, here's the police tape, let's go check it out..." The warning tape was ducked by the hanyou, followed reluctantly by Mizuki. Aki merely ripped her claws across it and stepped through, ignoring the tsk's she heard from her sisters.

"Oh, wow," Takara said upon descending the last of the stairs. Her voice made Mizuki duck back behind Aki and Sesshoumaru and let them go ahead of her before she went into the room. Aki had merely glanced at it, blinking her eyes a few times to keep the blood lust at bay. Sesshoumaru remained beside her, drawing the dog demoness into his side and holding her there.

Upon sidling into the room, Mizuki's nose wrinkled delicately. Her face paled at the pure stench that assaulted her nose. The sight was just as gruesome as the others, and the wolf felt her stomach do a violent flip-flop. Her wide eyes took in the messy room. She gagged when her gaze wandered over to the headless corpse laying spreadeagled on the dirty basement floor, her nausea increasing ten fold when she saw the head atop a stake just a foot to the left of the body, in the very center of the hideous room that had been decorated with the male victim's guts and organs tossed around willy-nilly. A long wide cut on the man's stomach told that he had been dissected as if he were some experiment in a high school biology class.

"Oh man, this is disgusting," Mizuki coughed violently, a hand reaching up to cover her mouth as she desperately tried not to throw up. "I," she gagged, "I can't do it... sorry," she choked, "I'll wait outside..." She turned tail and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

"Told you so," Aki stated knowingly over her shoulder at her sister's retreating back. She felt bad for Mizuki, however, because it really made the wolf physically sick to see such sights as this. One would think she would be immune to it in her line of work, but apparently it only got worse with Mizuki.

"Poor Mizuki," Takara echoed Aki's thoughts before she eased her way over to the body. "Now, where are those hieroglyphs...? Ah, great.. they're on the stick that has the head on it.. Lovely," she murmured sarcastically but knelt down to jot down the symbols. Then, she snapped a few pictures with her camera and tossed it back to Aki over the mess. "Kay, send those to Umi and let's look around a little for any clues."

The hanyou hopped over some intestines that had been laying in a pile by the body. She wandered over to the wall, examining one of the man's kidneys that had been hung upon the wall with a decorative knife. "Mizuki's right," Takara said with disdain, "this is very disgusting."

"The smell isn't all that great either," Aki stated, face scrunched up. The scent of blood was really starting to get to her. "That brat had better send us the translations soon. I want that break we were talking about."

"Well," Takara glanced around once more, "I suppose there's not much else to do here, so let's head on out. All we really need is the translation anyway."

"Speak of the devil," Aki grinned when she felt the cell phone in her hand vibrate. "Hey, Umi," she greeted into the phone, "what's the translation?"

"Third body and soul, time passes quickly, and murder is our goal," Umi recited in an annoyed tone of voice. "Gotta go, bye," she snapped and hung up.

"She's so snappy," Aki mused with a smirk and flipped the cell phone shut.

"She's your long lost twin," Takara grinned as she spoke.

"Who?" Mizuki asked, only catching Takara's comment as her sisters had just stepped out of the house.

"Umi is Aki's long lost twin," Takara explained.

"Ah, yes, I do see some similarities," Mizuki laughed. "So, how did it go?" she asked, motioning back to the house.

"It went pretty well," Takara said, "let's take that break though before we go to the next crime scene," she suggested as she, Sesshoumaru, Aki, and Mizuki climbed into the car. They were all in agreement. "Hey, Mizuki," the hanyou asked, "would you mind driving? I need to check the map again and make some notes."

"Sure," Mizuki slid herself into the driver's seat. "So, where would you want to eat?" she asked driving through town.

At about that time, Takara's phone rang. With an irritated sigh, the hanyou paused her map work and pulled out her phone. "Hello?" she greeted with barely restrained annoyance.

"Takara?" Kurama's voice drifted into her ears.

"Kurama," Takara sighed, "I told you I would call you back. I'm busy."

"Oh," Kurama replied quietly, "okay... I'll talk to you later then." He hung up with a dejected sigh and tried to find something to keep himself busy.

Takara held back a wince when she heard how hurt Kurama was. She promised herself that she would call him that night, even though she would rather avoid this whole conversation, it had to be done. The map called her attention again, and she tucked her phone back into her pocket with a thoughtful frown pulling on her lips.

"Something wrong, Takara?" Mizuki asked, eyes flitting back and forth between the road the ear view mirror, in which she could see Takara's troubled figure.

"Hm? Oh no, nothing."

Needless to say, neither Mizuki nor Aki believed their sister, but they let it drop. Instead, Aki snuggled up against Sesshoumaru and whined about being hungry until Mizuki finally parked at a bar and grill a few minutes later. They pried Takara from the map and had lunch before returning to the hotel and winding down for the day.

Sesshoumaru and Aki argued constantly over various things, and Mizuki began to think that they argued just so they could kiss and makeup. The thought was rather amusing to ponder, but at least Aki and Sesshoumaru were getting along. It seemed Takara was having some problems with Kurama, and Mizuki... Well, Mizuki was not quite sure where she stood with Hiei. She knew that he was sorry and that he loved her, but at the same time, she had left so soon after the fight with Kai that she was sure nothing was completely settled between her and Hiei.

Meanwhile, Takara finished making notes and studying the map. She stood up and stretched her body, sore from sitting in a hunched position at the small table in the hotel room. It was time to call Kurama, she decided, and so she sought out her cell phone, excused herself from the hotel room, and wandered outside onto the second floor landing. Her fingers dialed Kurama's number, and she pressed the phone to her ear, eyes scanning over the nighttime landscape of Chile.

"Takara?" Kurama's voice answered quickly, a hint of desperation hidden within his tone.

"Yeah, Kurama, it's me," Takara replied with a small sigh, "You wanted to talk, so let's talk." Silence fell on her end, and she refused to speak again until Kurama spoke his mind.

"Takara," Kurama said softly, and the hanyou squeezed her eyes shut in emotional pain when she thought of how much she loved that voice, "I really do want to learn more about your past... I want to learn everything about you that there is. I was just getting frustrated... Takara, it's been just over 5 years since we met each other, and in all that time, Hiei, Sesshoumaru, and I have not learned much about you or your sisters... I suppose I became so consumed by thinking of our past that my mind started making things up to fill in the blanks... Then, that night... that night... I said... I said something I'm not proud of at all..." He paused, hoping that the hanyou would speak up, but silence still reigned on the other end of the line.

"You're not a slut, Takara," Kurama murmured, eyes watering as he looked sorrowfully up to the crescent moon that hung in the sky. "You're fantastic, beautiful, loyal, kind, loving," he listed off as many descriptions as possible, "caring, gentle person that I have ever met in my life... I love you, Takara," he said, desperation clear in his tone this time as he allowed another pause. He was sure he heard sniffling on the other end now. "Takara? ... Takara, please say something... Please."

Takara broke down in sobs. She collapsed to her knees and propped her flushed forehead against the cool metal of the railing on the second floor landing. "I l-lov-love... I love y-you too, Kura," she cried quietly into the phone, tears freely falling down her face. "I love you... s-so much... when you said that," she said through her gasping attempts to catch her breath, "my.. my heart broke.. i-it re-really really hurt me..."

"I am so sorry," Kurama said in a choked voice, his own tears forcing their way out of his eyes. "Please say you forgive me," he begged, "please forgive me... I will make it up to you... I swear... please say you will forgive me..."

Takara cried so hard that she had a small coughing fit. She gulped in deep breaths and forced herself to stop her sobbing. "I... I forgive you, Kura," she near-whispered, "I forgive you... I love you."

"I love you too," Kurama managed to say before his throat closed up and he choked. She forgave him, and that made him feel so much better. He cried tears of relief, taking his turn to sob and babble, thanking her for her forgiveness and blessing her with many endearments of love. "Thank you, Takara," he finally said as his crying fit came to an end.

"No problem," Takara replied happily, a small grin tugging at her lips.

The two fell into a comfortable conversation. Kurama asked how she and the others were doing, how the murder mystery was going, and whether they might need help. He assured her that she need only give the word, and he would rush over to help her in any way, shape, form or fashion. And in return, Takara asked how Hiei, Jamie, and Shuku were doing. She mentioned her anger towards Hiei and allowed Kurama to talk her out of killing him upon their return.

Mizuki, meanwhile, sat waiting on Takara's return. She knew the hanyou was right outside the room talking to Kurama, but still, she wanted to stay up until Takara was safely inside and in bed. Aki and Sesshoumaru were all ready curled up in one of the two beds, fast asleep and cuddled close to one another while the wolf demoness lay on the other bed, flipping through the channels on the television.

The wolf began to wonder if Takara was ever going to get off the phone, and by the time midnight rolled around, she sighed and pushed herself off the bed. Tip-toeing over to the door, she opened it and stepped outside. Immediately, the hanyou was spotted to be sitting just five feet down the walkway. "Takara," Mizuki said sleepily and quietly as she crouched down beside her sister, "it's midnight... come inside and get some sleep."

"Oh, okay," Takara said to Mizuki then turned her attention back to the redhead on the other end of the phone conversation. "Kura? Yeah... Mizuki's playing Mother Hen and won't go to bed until I do, so I'm going to let you go, okay?" she asked, smirking up at the wolf demoness, who huffed indignantly at being referred to as a Mother Hen.

"Somebody has to," Mizuki hissed in retaliation to the motherly comment about her.

Kurama chuckled and then realized that it was midnight in Chile. "Yes," he said, "you had better go get some sleep... It's getting late.. I will talk to you later. Tell everyone I said hi, and I'll do the same over here."

"Okay," Takara replied brightly and bid her redhead farewell. She hung up and rolled her eyes at Mizuki. "Why didn't you just go on to sleep? I can handle myself," she said matter-of-fact.

"I know that," the wolf demoness replied with a shrug, "but I just felt better waiting until I knew you were resting... now, come on... I'm exhausted! I need sleep, and so do you, Miss I'm-going-to-pour-over-this-map-all-day-and-all-night."

"Okay, okay, okay!"

The two sisters returned to their hotel room, sliding into their shared bed and said good night to one another. The lights and television were turned off, and then within an hour, everyone was asleep and resting for the next day and the next crime scene.


End file.
